TMNT : Con otros ojos
by KARASTENGU
Summary: ¿Qué harías si desobedecieras a tu maestro y te metieras en un gran lío del que difícilmente se sale? ¿Qué harías si terminaras sirviendo a tu enemigo sin quererlo? Pero sabiendo que estando con tu enemigo puedes acabarlo sin que se de cuenta. Rafa tendrá que averiguar como solucionar esto de cualquier forma, aun sabiendo que puede lastimar a su familia.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola chicos, aquí karastengu trayéndoles una nueva historia y para los que se preguntan que paso con mi fanfic de Black Jack, solo les diré que subiré capítulos cuando tenga ideas para este. Por ahora trabajo en un one-shot de un anime reciente y pronto estará disponible en mis historias._

 _Ahora les traigo un fanfic del TMNT, que al igual que mis otras historias, la tengo rodando la cabeza y no me la sacaré hasta publicarla._

 _Este será basado en TMNT 2012, y la trama se desarrollará entre la primera y segunda temporada._

 _Como ya saben las tortugas no me pertenecen y solo los tomo prestados para crear mis historias._

 _¡Empecemos!_

* * *

 **Con otros ojos.**

 **Capitulo 1 Otra chica en la cuidad.**

En el edificio del Kraang había todo un caos, los kraangs corrían de un lado a otro, llevando papeles y entre todos, uno de ellos llevaba los más importantes. Este Kraang en especial fue al laboratorio, en donde se encontraban otros trabajando.

-Kraang ha perfeccionado la formula – dijo el que llevaba los papeles.

-Kraang supremo sabrá como recompenzar a Kraang – dijo otro.

-Kraang ya sabe con quien usarlo.

-Kraang estará preparado para ir por el sujeto conocido como sujeto de prueba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las cuatro tortugas y Abril estaban en el dojo, haciendo su entrenamiento vespertino, y hoy el maestro Splinter evaluaría parte de su entrenamiento.

-Miguel Ángel – dijo el sensei. - Concéntrate, Donatello se más rápido, Leonardo más precisión con la catana, Rafael no pierdas tu centro, Abril más agilidad.

Splinter miraba como Miguel Ángel trataba de hacer un salto doble mientras lanzaba sus nunchacus contra un aro, Donatello trataba de lanzar su palo bo y atraparlo mientras saltaba y hacia una patada giratoria, Leonardo trataba de cortar frutas mientras saltaba y giraba al mismo tiempo, Rafael trataba de realizar un ataque que consistía en un salto con doble patada, pero no le resultaba ya que estaba muy distraído y Abril trataba de hacer una marometa hacia atrás.

-¡Yame! -exclamó Splinter y los cinco se sentaron en fila – Hoy no lo hicieron mal, pero necesitan practicar más. Es todo por hoy.

Los chicos se inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto y salieron del dojo, excepto Leo, el cual se quedaría a entrenar más.

-¿No vienes otra vez? -preguntó Rafa en su tono serio.

-Me quedaré a entrenar – dijo Leo tomando posición para hacer katas.

-Lo que digas hermano – dijo mientras daba vuelta y salia.

A Rafa no le desagradaba la idea de que su hermano entrenara horas extras, pero no podía evitar sentir la rivalidad de querer ser mejor que él y que Splinter le reconociera o eso era lo que el esperaba. Pero sabía que no podía decir que de la nada que entrenaría más, sino todos creerían que esta de copión.

-Rafa – dijo Mikey - ¿No vienes a jugar videojuegos?

-No hermano. - dijo este. -Voy a salir un rato.

-¿Para?

-Son cosas que no le incumben a los niños.

-Pero el sensei nos prohibió salir.

-No me importa.

Y con esto ultimo Rafa salio del lugar dejando a Mikey un poco confundido.

Rafael salio de la alcantarilla y como ya se había hecho oscuro decidió dar un paseo por los tejados.

* * *

 **POV. RAFA.**

Necesitaba despejar mi mente, últimamente me he sentido estresado y la única forma de relajarme es andar por los tejados. Salté tejado por tejado hasta que una estrella ninja paso rozándome y clavándose a un tubo que estaba a mi lado.

Automáticamente me agaché ocultándome detrás del pequeño muro del edificio y con cuidado me asome al otro edificio. Para encontrarme con una chica de tez blanca, cabello negro corto, y además vestía un short de mezclilla, una blusa de color rojo y unos tennis del mismo color de la playera.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que estuviera practicando ninjitsu, y debo admitir que no lo hacia nada mal. En eso mi teléfono sonó, cosa que maldije, y lo más rápido que pude rechacé la llamada, ¿quién era? No me interesa, lo que me importa ahora es que ella no lo haya escuchado.

Volví asomarme por la pequeña barda y para mi sorpresa la chica ya no estaba en el otro edificio.

-No creí encontrarme con una tortuga – escuché una voz femenina pero firme.

Lentamente me di la vuelta y la vi a ella parada detrás de mi cruzada de brazos, me levante lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara con ella, aunque la verdad yo era más alto.

-¿Cómo es que sabes... - dije sin poder terminar la frase ya que ella me lanzó una patada, la cual esquive por unos centímetros.

-El maestro destructor nos habló de ustedes – me dijo ella ahora lanzándome unos golpes a la cara, cosa que también pude esquivar.

\- ¡Trabajas para Shredder! - exclamé sorprendido.

-Soy una de sus estudiantes.

¿Desde cuándo esta chica esta con destructor?Será mejor hacerla caer de una vez. Al momento que ella me lanzó un golpe directo a la cara, yo hice un salto y la golpeé en el abdomen con una patada giratoria, haciéndola caer al suelo. Pero lo más raro es que no se me hacia peligrosa como Karai, sino se veía como yo, con ganas de superarse.

-Debes cuidar tu centro – le dije mientras le ofrecía la mano para levantarse.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? - dijo ella aceptando la ayuda.

-Nada más por ayudar. Por cierto, soy Rafa.

-Soy Kameko.

-Y dime Kameko, ¿Desde cuándo trabajas con destructor?

-Desde que era una niña. Prácticamente crecí junto con Karai, pero a mi no me ha tomado muy enserio que digamos.

-¿Eres hermana de Karai? - le pregunté un poco curioso.

-No de sangre – me contestó. - Yo fui adoptada por destructor a los cinco años.

-Ya veo y no te peleas de vez en cuando con ella.

-La verdad es que si, pero como últimamente ha estado distraída...

-¿Distraída?

-Aveces sale sin que destructor se de cuenta y regresa un poco empolvada de su armadura y con una sonrisa en su cara.

- _También Leo sale sin que Splinter se entere –_ pensé.

-¿Y tú que haces por aquí? - me preguntó Kameko.

-Nada más salí a despejarme – le dije. - Aveces es cansado lidiar con mis hermanos.

-¿Qué son muy malos como dice destructor?

-No malos en ese sentido – dije mientras me sentaba en la orilla del edificio - Pero aveces me desesperan. Y mi maestro...aveces creo que no me valora como a Leo.

-Se como te sientes – me dijo Kameko sentándose a mi lado. - También creo que el maestro destructor no me valora tanto como a Karai.

Me sorprende que ella pase casi lo mismo que yo, al menos sé que no soy el único que tiene problemas.

-Pero – dijo ella. - No debemos ponernos tristes por eso, debemos entrenar y dar lo mejor y aunque no parezca nuestros maestros se dan cuenta de nuestras habilidades y tal vez un día obtengamos lo que soñamos.

-Para ser discípula de destructor no te vez mala – le dije.

-Empiezo a dudar de lo que dice destructor acerca de ustedes...¿Quieres entrenar un poco?

-¿Por qué no?

* * *

 **POV. SPLINTER.**

Después de mi meditación fui a echar un vistazo a la salar a ver que estaban haciendo mis hijos, como no escuchaba gritos de socorro eso no me daba buena espina.

Al llegar a la sala me encontré a Leonardo viendo su programa del espacio, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Héroes marciales? Quien sabe, Miguel Ángel estaba leyendo uno de sus comics de monstruos, debo recordar que debo prohibírselos, ya que siempre le provocan pesadillas, Donatello estaba estaba leyendo un libro y Rafael...¿Dónde esta?

-¿Dónde esta su hermano Rafael? -pregunte a los presentes.

-Por ahí – me contestó Leonardo, debo recordar que cuando ve ese programa se desconecta del mundo.

-Debe de estar golpeando algo – me dijo Donatello, también debo recordar que cuando este tiene un libro en la mano, este también se desconecta.

-Salió sensei – dijo Miguel Ángel apartando su historieta, al menos alguien me hace caso.

-¿A dónde? - pregunté.

-Dijo que iba a hacer algo que no le incumbía a los niños.

-¿Le dijiste que no puede salir? - pregunté mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-Si

-¿Y no lo detuviste?

-Si

-¿Aun sabiendo que te puede ir mal por dejar a tu hermano ir?

-.S-si...

Miguel Ángel ya no dijo nada, y solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a cerrar los ojos, lo que me hizo entender que capto el mensaje. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer es ponerles un castigo a los tres.

-¡Leonardo, Donatello! - dije con voz firme y mis dos hijo se levantaron lo más rápido y se pararon frente a mi.

-Hai sensei – dijeron los dos.

-Al dojo – dije señalándolo y los tres se dirigieron.

Al entrar al dojo los tres se pararon frente a mi y yo solo los miré con cara seria.

-En posición de lagartijas con los puños – ordené y sin dudarlo más mis hijos cumplieron la orden.

-Sensei – dijo Leonardo - ¿Cuál es el motivo?

-Rafael no esta en la guarida y al no evitar eso, recibirán un castigo.

-¡Eso es injusto! - exclamó Donatello.

-Mientras ustedes cumplen este castigo, yo iré por su hermano y lo castigaré el triple que ustedes.

Deje a mis hijos en el dojo mientras yo me dirigía a la salida de la casa, hace tiempo que no salia, pero Rafael debe entender que cuando le prohíben algo debe entender.

* * *

 **POV. RAFA.**

Kameko tiene buenas técnicas de pelea, pero aun así no puede ganarme.

-¡Cuidado! - escuché por parte de ella y luego una patada giratoria me derribó.

-¿Cómo es que?-pregunté mientras me levantaba del suelo – No lo vi venir.

-Es una de mis técnicas – dijo ella. - Todos pueden ver cada uno de mis ataques, pero la patada giratoria nadie la espera.

-Eso es genial – dije sorprendido.

-Lo sé – dijo en un tono de orgullo.

-Por cierto, ¿qué hora es? - dije mientras sacaba el teléfono y percatándome de que tenía 200 mensajes de texto y que eran las 3 de la mañana.

Los mensajes eran de mis hermanos y no eran mensajes de buen augurio.

 _El sensei esta furioso contigo._

 _Nos ha castigado por tu culpa._

 _Te va a ir mal._

 _Ojala el sensei te regañe._

 _No vuelvas a comerte mi pizza._

-Estoy muerto – dije sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de mi teléfono. - Debo de irme antes de que mi sensei me corte la cabeza.

-¡Espera! - me dijo Kameko mientras me daba un papel el cual contenía un número telefónico. - Llámame cuando termine tu castigo y volvemos a entrenar juntos.

Después de decirme esto Kameko hizo una reverencia, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

-¡¿No le dirás nada a destructor?! - le pregunté.

-¡Si tú no le dices a tu sensei ! - gritó ella. - ¡Además ya somos amigos!

Eso no lo esperaba, ¿yo amigo de una seguidora de destructor? Si Leo se entera de seguro se vengaría de mi, ya que yo no apruebo su relación con Karai, pero luego me preocupo por eso, ahora mejor vuelvo a casa y me enfrentó al castigo del sensei.

Descendí del edificio y entré en el drenaje y al momento que di mis primeros paso choque con un bulto grande, miré hacia arriba y mi noche empeoró.

-Hola – dije un poco nervioso, pero Splinter solo estaba cruzado de brazos y con mirada seria y molesta a la vez. No necesito ser genio para saber que estoy en problemas.

El silencio cada vez se volvió más incomodo y yo ya no soportaba esa mirada acusadora de Splinter, hasta que ya no pude más y dije:

-¡Ya castígueme! - exclamé. - Sé que desobedecí y que mis hermanos están pagando por lo que hice, así que estoy dispuesto a cumplir mi castigo.

-Entrenamiento doble – dijo por fin Splinter. - Y meditación extra.

-¿Cuánto de meditación?- pregunté.

-Las que yo diga. ¿Entendido?

¿Por qué meditación? A mi me cuesta trabajo meditar, y de seguro él lo sabe.

-Hai sensei – dije sin más opción y los dos regresamos a la casa.

* * *

 _Bien chicos aquí concluye el primer capitulo, pero no se pongan tristes, porque esto apenas comienza._

 _Nos leemos luego._


	2. Chapter 2 Reunión

_Hola, les traigo otro cap, espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 Reunión.**

 **POV. RAFA.**

Al día siguiente y después de que mis hermanos me regañaran, mi castigo empezó desde muy temprano con una hora extra de entrenamiento a las 6 am y ahora debo cumplir con la meditación, pero para mi es muy complicado esto.

En vez de estar haciendo esto, me gustaría volver a entrenar con Kameko, ella no me daba tontos sermones como Leonardo, ella solo atacaba.

En ese momento el reloj de Splinter sonó, dando la señal de que la meditación había terminado. Por fin podía ser libre, bueno, nada más por este día, aun me faltaban unas dos semanas. Splinter me dijo que me retirara y con una reverencia salí del dojo.

Fui a la sala donde estaban mis hermanos y al parecer ya no tenían rencor hacia a mi. Me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de agua y me encontré a Mikey haciendo otro de sus experimentos culinarios.

-¿Cómo te fue con Splinter? - me preguntó sin dejar de batir ingredientes en un bowl.

-Bien – dije mientras tomaba un vaso y me servía un poco de agua. - El maestro cree que me esta castigando, pero me gusta hacer doble entrenamiento.

-Pero no te gusta hacer doble meditación – dijo Mikey mientras servía la mezcla en unos moldes. - De todos eres el que más se desespera en la meditación.

-Mejor no hablemos de eso – dije - ¿Qué experimento haces?

-No es un experimento, estoy preparando un pastel para nuestro cumpleaños hermano. Recuerda que en unos días sera el día de mutación, cumpliremos 16 años.

-¿Tan rápido paso un año? - dije sorprendido.

-Planearé una fiesta, donde estarán Abril y Casey y yo seré el encargado de la comida.

-Espero que no hagas un pastel de pizza.

\- Todavía no encuentro la forma para que este se mantenga de pie. Por ahora haré uno de chocolate.

-Pero aun faltan días

-Estoy experimentando con muchos tipos de chocolate.

-Espero que te quede bien.

Deje el vaso en el fregadero y salí de la cocina y como no vi nada interesante en la sala, decidí ir a mi cuarto a leer algunas historietas.

* * *

 **POV. KAMEKO.**

Ya había terminado mi entrenamiento matutino, y ya era hora de que fuera a la escuela. Fui a mi habitación, me quite mi traje de kunoichi y me puse unos jeans oscuros, una playera de manga larga azul y unos tennis negros.

Ya iba a salir del lugar cuando me tope con Karai y esta tenía su celular en la mano y su expresión no era muy contenta que digamos.

-¿Todo bien Karai? - le pregunté.

-No – me contestó – El maestro me dijo que iba a traer a un ninja experimentado de Japón para que me enseñe como acabar a las tortugas.

-El maestro debe tener sus motivos – dije.

-¿No se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela? - me dijo ella mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Tomé mi celular y revisé la hora y en efecto ya iba tarde, salí corriendo de lugar e intente atrapar el autobús, pero lo perdí. Así que me eché a correr, y llegué a la escuela justo al toque del timbre.

Después de cumplir mi castigo por llegar tarde, fui a la cafetería por mi almuerzo y como en toda las escuelas americanas, las mesas están divididas en grupos sociales, y yo, pues, no tengo con quien sentarme.

 **POV. ABRIL.**

No me agrada la comida de la cafetería, pero a falta de tiempo para prepararme algo en la mañana, debo conformarme con la sopa de macarrones, junto con la espinaca y el cartón de jugo de uva.

-Ven peliroja – dijo Casey, él cual estaba invitándome a comer a su mesa.

-¿Qué no traes almuerzo? - le pregunte mientras me sentaba frente a él.

-Mi almuerzo esta frente a mi – dijo dedicándome una sonrisa picara, la cual yo quite dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

En eso vi a Kameko dirigirse al patio, y no pude evitar invitarla a sentarse a nuestra mesa. Ella se sentó junto a mi y me agradeció la invitación.

-El estereotipo americano nunca cambiará en las cafeterías – dijo Kameko mientras abría un topper de color rojo.

-¿Estereotipo? - preguntó Casey confundido.

-Aquí la gente se divide en grupos sociales, en Japón todos comíamos en una mesa grade.

-¿Japón? ¿Qué acaso eres de allá?

-Si – dijo ella mientras comía unos rollos con arroz.

-¿Qué no te acuerdas Casey? - dije llamando su atención. - Hace cinco semanas que ella llegó a nuestro salón y explicó que venía de Japón.

-No lo recuerdo – dijo él.

-¿Por eso Donnie me cae mejor? - murmuré. - Y dime Kameko – dije un poco más alto. - ¿Qué opinas de este lugar?

-Es lindo – dijo ella. -Y muy interesante.

-¿Qué solías hacer en Japón? - preguntó Casey.

-Como vivía en una casa de campo, la verdad no había mucho que hacer, pero disfrutaba pasear junto a un río del lugar.

-¿Y ahora?

-Aveces miró la ciudad desde el techo de mi casa.

-¿Y no has visto algo inusual?

Pateé a Casey por debajo de la mesa, aveces este chico es muy imprudente.

-No he visto algo inusual – dijo ella.

Después del almuerzo fuimos al resto de las clases y cuando por fin terminaron Casey y yo fuimos a ver a los chicos.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso – le dije a Casey mientras bajábamos por la alcantarilla.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que no los haya visto – dijo este al llegar adentro. -Pero creo que lo que te molesto fue que hablara mucho con Kameko.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Porque te pusiste celosa.

En ese momento quise golpear a Casey muy fuerte en la cabeza, pero un grito conocido hizo que dejara eso para después.

-¿Ese fue Mikey? - me preguntó Casey.

-Será mejor que vayamos. - le dije mientras comenzaba a correr.

Al llegar a la estación vimos a Mikey escapando de Leo y Donnie, cosa que se me hizo extraña ya que normalmente Rafa es quien persigue a Mikey, pero este no se encontraba en el lugar.

-¡Mikey! - gritó Leo. - ¡No debiste comerte los wagashi (dulce de arroz) que preparé para la fiesta!

-¡No debiste dejarlos en el refrigerador! - dijo Mikey mientras corría lejos de Leo.

-¡ Y también no debiste comerte los onigiris que me costo preparar! - dijo Donnie. -¿Sabes que es muy complicado hacer que se mantengan redondos?

-Chicos – dije - ¡Ya paren!

-Déjalos Abril – me dijo Casey. - Esto es divertido.

-¡YAME! - gritó el maestro Splinter saliendo del dojo. -Si no dejan de pelear les pondré el mismo castigo que Rafael.

Y como si esas palabras fueran un conjuro, los chicos de detuvieron, pero con un movimiento rápido le dieron un golpe a Mikey en el hombro.

-¿Qué te trae aquí Abril? - me preguntó el maestro Splinter.

-Pues es hora de mi entrenamiento – dije.

-Cierto...vamos al dojo.

Al llegar al dojo no pude creer lo que mis ojos veían ¿Rafa haciendo meditación? Conozco bien a Rafa y sé que él detesta la meditación y puedo notar desesperación en su energía, lo más probable es que se metió en problemas y Splinter lo castigo.

 **POV. NARRADOR.**

Después de cumplir con otra hora de meditación, Rafa era libre por el momento, aunque ahora lo que podía hacer era irse a dormir, para levantarse temprano y hacer el entrenamiento extra. Aunque sus planes eran totalmente diferentes.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu meditación? - le preguntó Leo. -¿Pudiste alcanzar la iluminación?

-No te burles Leo – dijo Rafa.

-Debes entender que si el maestro Splinter dice algo, debemos cumplir al pie de la letra.

-Ya vas a empezar – dijo en un tono de hartazgo.

-Rafa, entiende que el sensei lo hace por nuestro bien.

-Leo – dijo tratando de mantener la calma. - No necesito de tus múltiples sermones.

-No son sermones – dijo molestándose un poco. - Son palabras sabías.

-Lo que en realidad son palabras tontas y sin sentido.

-¡Rafa! - exclamó Leo ahora si molesto – No seas idiota, debes escuchar, si no lo haces te meterás en problemas.

-¡No me importa! Y si me disculpas me iré a dormir temprano para poder descansar antes de mi entrenamiento extra.

-No serás un verdadero ninja si tienes esa actitud.

Leo se alejó muy molesto y Rafa, ya molesto se dirigió a su habitación, pero antes de entrar se encontró con Splinter.

-Hijo mio – dijo el sensei. - Recuerda que ser nombrado ninja es todo un honor, ya que un ninja es aquel que busca la paz y la iluminación sin hacer uso de la violencia.

-Ahora no estoy de humor para escuchar sus típicas frases – dijo Rafa entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta en la cara a Splinter, este ultimo no lo tomó muy bien.

Splinter decidió no decirle nada a Rafael por esa actitud, pensó que sería mejor hacerlo pagar por ese comportamiento haciéndolo limpiar el dojo al día siguiente.

-Un ninja jamás debe usar la violencia – se dijo Splinter así mismo y se fue a su habitación.

* * *

Cuando todos ya se habían ido a dormir y ningún alma se encontraba afuera, Rafa tomó su teléfono y escribió un mensaje de texto dirigido a Kameko.

 _Nos vemos en el edificio_

 _que esta enfrente del barrio chino_

 _Rafa._

Rafa guardo su teléfono y salió de su habitación, procurando que nadie lo escuchara, y haciendo el menor ruido posible logró salir de la vieja estación del metro sin que lo notaran.

Al llegar al edificio vio que Kameko ya estaba allí y esta al verlo le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Ya no estas castigado? - preguntó Kameko mientras se acercaba a él.

-La verdad – dijo Rafa. - Estoy castigado hasta nuevo aviso.

-¿Y aun así te arriesgas a salir, sabiendo que si tu sensei lo nota puedes meterte en grandes líos?

-Si.

-Vaya si que eres complicado.

-Basta de los cuestionarios – dijo Rafa poniéndose en posición de defensa. - ¿Lista para entrenar.?

-Claro que sí – dijo ella poniendo posición de ataque.

Al momento que estos iban a pelear un rayo de color rosa paso justo en medio de ellos, dejando a estos sorprendidos. Y varios Kraang salieron por detrás y los rodearon.

-El sujeto conocido como tortuga esta aquí – dijo un Kraang.

-Son demasiados – dijo Kameko mientras trataba de contarlos con la vista.

-Entonces aplastemos Krangs .- dijo Rafa al momento que atacaba a unos.

Los chicos aplastaban Kraags fácilmente, pero lo malo era que cada vez que acababan con unos, más salian, y esto estaba acabando con sus energías. En eso un Kraang de color negro disparó a Rafa con un láser de color azul y este cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Rafa! - grito Kameko, pero esta fue noqueada por un Kraang.

-El Kraang ya tiene el sujeto de prueba – dijo un Kraang. - Vámonos.

Dos Kraang tomaron a Rafa y se lo llevaron de ahí, mientras que Kameko seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

 _¿Qué opinan? ¿Les esta gustando? ¿Qué creen que les pasará? Si bien, esta historia no les gusta, no es necesario que la sigan, pero ya saben que yo no me quedo sin_

 _terminar una historia._


	3. Chapter 3 Una nueva persona

Lamento la tardanza, pero la prepa me consume lentamente y más ya que tengo el horario de la tarde, pero aun así busco horas libres para escribir, que es lo que más me encanta.

* * *

 **Capitulo 3 Una nueva persona.**

 **POV. RAFA.**

Cuando reaccioné, me sentía muy débil, y al abrir mis ojos con dificultad pude observar que estaba en una especie de laboratorio Kraang, intente moverme, pero al parecer estaba atado a una mesa. En eso se me acercó un Kraang y me pusieron una mascarilla, la cual tenía sedante y lo ultimo que vi fue a otro Kraang con una jeringa de unos 20 cm.

Soné que estaba en casa, ahí estaban mis hermanos, mi maestro y Abril juntó a Casey. La guarida estaba decorada para una celebrar una fiesta y de la cocina salió Mikey con un pastel de chocolate con unas velas en forma de números.

Todos estaban muy felices y cuando intenté acercarme algo me detuvo y escuché voces a lo lejos.

-El experimento Kraang fue todo un éxito – dijo alguien.

-Debemos revisar que nada haya salido mal – dijo otra persona.

Al abrir mis ojos no pude ver muy bien, ya que veía todo borroso, pero alcancé a ver dos Kraang justo enfrente de mi. Después de que estuvieron cruzando palabras sin sentido alguno para mi, los Kraang salieron del lugar dejándome solo.

Una vez que mi vista dejo de ser borrosa, pude notar que estaba en una habitación de color blanca, además de que estaba recostado en una cama. Moví un poco mis piernas y mis brazos, para mi suerte ya no estaba atado, me senté con cuidado y miré alrededor, en eso vi a un chico de cabello café rojizo, ojos verdes, tez blanca y que además vestía con una pijama azul, pero lo más raro era que estaba acostado en una cama enfrente de mi.

-La tortuga a notado su nueva apariencia – dijo un Kraang detrás de una ventana.

-Al parecer no ha entrado en pánico – dijo otro.

Fue cuando comprendí todo, lo que estaba frente a mi era un espejo y aquel muchacho era yo. Quise gritar pero la impresión no me lo permitió. Ahora estaba en un gran problema.

* * *

 **POV. SPLINTER.**

Me dirigí al dojo a las 6 de la mañana para darle el entrenamiento extra a Rafael, pero cuando llegué el no estaba por ningún lado. Esperé por cinco minutos a ver si aparecía, pero todo me indicaba que no se presentaría.

Como padre sensato, me dirigí a la habitación de Rafael y toque la puerta mientras lo llamaba.

-Rafael – dije con voz firme. - Es hora del entrenamiento.

Pero como no recibí respuesta, entré a su habitación y para mi sorpresa no estaba, cosa que me molesto. Salí de su habitación y llame al resto de mis hijos, los cuales salieron medio adormilados de su habitación.

-Su hermano Rafael no esta – dije .-Quiero que lo vayan a buscar.

-Hai sensei – fue la respuesta que mis hijos me dieron antes de salir en busca de Rafael.

* * *

 **POV. DE KAMEKO.**

Desperté con dolor de cabeza, esos Kraang si que saben como dejar inconsciente a alguien.

Al momento que pude poner mi cabeza en orden, busqué a Rafa por el lugar, pero

no lo encontré, lo único que hallé fueron sus sais, cosa que me preocupó mucho.

Tomé sus sais y grité su nombre, pero no obtuve respuesta, en eso, recordé que podía rastrear su teléfono, saqué el mio y busqué una forma de localizarlo, ya había visto a Stockman hacerlo muchas veces para destructor, de seguro no es muy complicado.

-Parte de la señal esta por aquí – escuché una voz a lo lejos.

-¿Estas seguro Donnie? - dijo otra persona.

Fijé mi vista hacia los tejados que situados frente a mi y alcance a ver tres siluetas acercándose. Lo más rápido que pude hacer fue esconderme detrás de una pila de cajas que estaban ahí, pero antes dejé las sais en el piso.

Unos segundos más tarde, descubrí que eran los hermanos de Rafa, lo más probable era que lo estuvieran buscando, pero el verdadero problemas era que Rafa fue secuestrado por el Kraang.

-La señal de su teléfono se debilita aquí – dijo el de la bandana morada, según Rafa ese es Donnie.

-¿No son esos sus sais? - dijo el de la bandana naranja, Mikey según recuerdo.

El de la bandana azul, tomó lo sais y pude ver en su cara la preocupación total, se dirigió a Donnie y le cuestionó hipótesis de su paradero.

-Mi maquina lectora indica que hay rastros de armas Kraang – dijo el morado. - Creo que Rafa esta en problemas.

Decidí no quedarme más escondida e ir por Rafa a las instalaciones Kraang.

* * *

 **POV. RAFA.**

Estaba caminando de un lado al otro, observando cada detalle del lugar para encontrar una salida, pero no había ninguna salida más que la puerta, solo que esta esta bajo el control Kraang, si Donnie estuviera aquí ya habría burlado toda esa seguridad electrónica.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió y un Kraang con una charola entró, la charola tenía lo que parecía un pedazo de pan y una jeringa demasiado grande para mi gusto.

-El Kraang debe sacarte a lo que llaman una muestra de sangre- dijo el robot -Luego comerás esta cosa que los humanos llaman pan, lo que contiene algo conocido como tranquilizante.

-¿Y no es mejor comer el pan primero y luego sacarme la sangre? - pregunté.

-Tenemos entendido que el pan restaurará parte de la sangre perdida.

-¿Y si me niego?

-Nos veremos a usar la fuerza.

Dos Kraangs más entraron en la habitación y me sujetaron de los brazos, mientras que el primero se acercaba a mi con la aguja, pero esta no iba dirigida a mi brazo, sino a mi cuello.

-¿Qué no la sangre se saca del brazo? - pregunté un poco nervioso por la aguja cerca de mi cara.

-Según los estudios de la anatomía humana que hizo el Kraang – dijo este. - La vena que esta en el cuello es la más esencial para este trabajo.

La aguja poco a poco se acercaba y justo cuando estuvo a punto de tocar mi cuello ya no verde, la luz del lugar se tornó de color roja y una alarma empezó a sonar, los sistemas de seguridad se desbloquearon y los cerrojos se abrieron.

Aproveche esta oportunidad y pateé al kraang que estaba frente a mi, luego con un impulsó di una vuelta hacia atrás, logrando zafarme del agarre de los dos Kraangs a mi lado. Ese era el momento de escapar, tomé una tarjeta de seguridad de uno de los robots en el suelo y salí corriendo de la habitación lo más rápido que pude.

El lugar era un caos, los Kraang corrían de un lado a otro, lo que me dificultaba el moverme sin que me notaran. Me escondí detrás de unos botes de basura y esperé a que un grupo de Kraangs armados pasará sin que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia.

-Las tortugas han pasado el nivel 9 – dijo uno de ellos.

-Debemos evitar que lleguen a esta zona – dijo otro. - Por ahora debemos evitar que la otra tortuga esca...

El Kraang no pudo terminar la frase ya que una shuriken se clavo en su cabeza, y de la nada un ninja con una mascara negra y armado con dos catanas los derribó a todos. Esta persona misteriosa lanzó a un Kraang cerca de mi, derribando los botes de basura que me ocultaban, dejándome a la vista de aquel chico.

El chico al verme se acercó a mi y me apunto con la catana.

-¿Quién eres? - me preguntó, pero su voz era un poco aguda, además se me hacia familiar.

-¿Kameko? - dije levantándome. -¿Eres tú?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - dijo sin apartar su catana de mi cuello, primero me salvo de una jeringa enorme, pero ahora tengo una catana. ¿Qué será peor?

-Sé que es una locura – dije mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas. - Pero ya nos habíamos visto antes. Soy Rafa.

-¿Estas bromeando?- dijo ella. - Rafa es una tortuga gigante.

-Es por eso que es una locura – insistí. - Pero en verdad soy Rafa, el Kraang ha hecho un experimento conmigo y me han convertido en humano. Tienes que creerme.

-¿Cómo creerte? - dijo ella.

-La primera vez que nos vimos me dijiste que mi maestro me valora tanto como a mis hermanos y que no debía sentirme celoso de Leo.

Kameko guardo sus catanas y se quitó la mascara, y me miró de pies a cabeza toda sorprendida.

-¿Cómo es que? - dijo ella.

-Ahora no es tiempo de hablar – le dije. - Debemos salir de aquí.

Tomé a Kameko de la mano y empecé a correr junto a ella por los pasillos, los Kraang venían tras nosotros, pero fácilmente los derribamos. Sin embargo un varios grupos de Kraang aparecieron, obligándonos a Kameko y a mi a huir.

-Tus hermanos están en el edificio – dijo Kameko sin parar de correr. - Tal vez deberíamos pedirles ayuda.

No sabía que decirle, por unos momentos pensé en optar por su plan, pero algo me decía que no debía reunirme con mis hermanos.

-No – dije. - Usaremos su distracción para salir de aquí y luego pensaremos en algo.

-De acuerdo – me contestó.

Después de correr evitando a los Kraang logramos salir por una ventana y lo único que faltaba era saltar hacia un edificio, solo que el único problema era que no traía conmigo mi gancho.

-Solo hay que hacer que mi gancho alcancé el tejado de allá y ya estaremos seguros – dijo Kameko mientras apuntaba su gancho hacia un edificio más pequeño.

-¡¿Qué!? - exclamé, pero Kameko ya había lanzado su gancho y logrando que se quedara incrustado en el tejado.

-La caída será un poco fuerte – dijo Kameko. -Pero podremos hace...

Un grupo de Kraangs comenzó a dispararnos y Kameko me tomó de la mano y saltó del edificio junto conmigo. Solo diré una cosa, no podía parar de gritar.

Cuando llegamos al edificio pequeño Kameko y yo comenzamos a correr hasta que perdimos a los Kraang.

-Necesito asimilar todo lo que paso – dije mientras jadeaba.

-Bien – dijo Kameko en el mismo estado que el mio. - Entonces acompáñame a casa.

-¿Qué?¿Estas demente? Me llevarás con destructor.

-¿Te has mirado al espejo? Él no te reconocerá.

* * *

 **POV. NARRADOR.**

Mientras tanto en las alcantarillas, Splinter estaba en el dojo meditando, pero no podía alcanzar la iluminación ya que le preocupaba el paradero de su hijo, cuando en ese momento Leo, Donnie y Mikey entraron en el dojo.

-¿Dónde esta su hermano? - preguntó Splinter mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Sensei – dijo Leo mientras sacaba las sais y se las entregaba a Splinter.

-¿Qué significa esto? - dijo Splinter comenzado a asustarse.

-El Kraang se ha llevado a Rafa – dijo Leo con lágrimas en sus ojos. - Y temo que hayan hecho lo peor.

Leo abrazó a Splinter, mientras que Mikey y Donnie lloraban en silencio.

-" _Mi hijo no puede estar muerto_ " - pensó Splinter mientras abrazaba a Leo.

* * *

 _¿Qué opinan? ¿Sorprendidos? ¿Se lo esperaban?_

 _Apenas esto es el inicio, lo mejor esta por venir._

 _Si quieren que pase algo en especial no duden en decírmelo._

 _Nos leemos luego._


	4. Chapter 4 Destructor

**Capitulo 4 Destructor.**

 **POV. RAFA.**

Después de burlar a los Kraang, Kameko me llevo al edificio de destructor cosa que no me agradaba.

-No podemos entrar por la puerta de enfrente – dijo Kameko.

-¿Y por dónde accedemos? - pregunté.

-Por la puerta del sótano.

Kameko me llevó a la parte trasera del edificio, la cual estaba oscura, sucia y solitaria. Se acercó a un contenedor de basura y quitó unas cajas que estaban aun lado de este, mostrando una pequeña puerta de metal.

Ambos entramos por aquella puerta y llegamos a un cuarto lleno de tuberías, Kameko me dijo que no hiciera ruido, caminamos unos segundos por esas tuberías, hasta que llegamos a otra puerta, la cual nos conducía por unas cuantas escaleras y al terminar las escaleras llegamos a lo que al parecer era el vestíbulo del edificio de destructor.

-Ahora solo debemos ir por las escaleras de emergencia – dijo ella.

-¿No hay cámaras? - le cuestioné.

-A esta hora los guardias de seguridad están dormidos.

Fuimos con cautela hasta las escaleras y subimos lo que para mi fueron varios pisos, hasta llegar al que según ella, donde se encontraba su habitación.

Al entrar a su habitación me sorprendí ver dos libreros repletos de comics y libros, justo del lado derecho estaba un tocador con cosas de chicas, del lado izquierdo había un ropero de color café, al fondo habían dos ventanas y justo en medio estaba una cama matrimonial.

-Toma – dijo Kameko ofreciéndome ropa. - Puedes cambiarte en el baño que esta al fondo tuyo.

Me di vuelta y me dirigí al baño que en efecto estaba detrás de mi, me puse lo que Kameko me dio lo cual consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa roja y tennis negros. Cuando terminé de vestirme salí y me encontré a Kameko con un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa morada y tennis blancos.

-Ahora debo pensar en algo – dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-Y yo debo buscar una forma de ocultarte. - dijo Kameko mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Gracias.

-¿Eh?

-Nos conocimos hace poco y me has ayudado demasiado.

-¿Creías que te dejaría ser sujeto de pruebas de los Kraang?

-¿Hablas en serio? - dije enarcando una ceja.

-Bueno, llegue un poco tarde, pero ahora estas bien.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió de golpe y no pude evitar asustarme. Destructor estaba ahí parado, y no sé como pero de la nada ya me encontraba contra la pared siendo sujetado por el cuello.

-¿Qué intenciones tenías con mi hija?- me decía destructor, pero no podía responder nada ya que este me estaba estrangulando.

-Padre – escuché decir a Kameko. - ¡El es inofensivo!

Destructor me lanzó una mirada amenazadora y me soltó, yo por mi parte trate de recuperar el aire perdido.

-Quiero una explicación – dijo destructor mirando a Kameko.

-Él...- empezó a decir ella. - Es un amigo de la escuela, se llama Rafa, es un estudiante de intercambio.

Kameko te cortaré la cabeza.

Destructor se acercó a mi y me revisó de pies a cabeza, cosa que me ponía más nervioso.

-Tienes buena forma para solo ser un estudiante cualquiera. - me dijo destructor. - Sígueme.

Destructor salió de la habitación, y no pude evitar ver a Kameko con cara de te mataré. Luego seguí a Destructor, el cual me llevó a su dojo, donde se encontraban Rahzar, Cara de Pez y Karai.

-¿Quién es ese niño? - preguntó Cara de pez.

-Un invitado – dijo Destructor.

Justo en ese momento destructor me lanzó un golpe, el cual esquivé por suerte, y después de eso me lanzó más ataques. Esquivé la mayoría de sus golpes, es la primera vez que resisto más tiempo en una pelea con destructor, pero no llegaría a nada si me quedo a la defensiva, era tiempo de atacar.

Comencé a lanzarle golpes, los cuales eran esquivados por Destructor sin problema alguno, entonces recordé la técnica que me enseño el sensei. Hice una patada giratoria dándole justo en pecho e intente derribarlo con una barrida pero lo segundo no resultó como esperaba y terminé en el suelo.

-¿Quién te enseñó esa técnica? - me preguntó Destructor mientras me ofrecía su ayuda para levantarme.

-Yo...- dije aceptando su ayuda, cosa que se me hizo extraña. - Cuando era niño tuve un maestro el cual me enseñó un poco.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-No lo recuerdo, mi maestro desapareció y ya nunca supe de él, luego me mude a Japón por el trabajo de mis padres y allí aprendí de otro maestro.

-¿Cuál era el nombre de tu maestro en Japón?

-Sasuke Takashi.

-Ya veo.

Destructor comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, en un semblante de pensamiento, hasta que se detuvo.

-¿Tienes donde hospedarte? - me preguntó. - Según entendí por parte de Kameko, tu eres de intercambio, lo que me indica que tus padres siguen en Japón y que tal vez no tienes donde quedarte. ¿Me equivoco?

-No – dije sin entender lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué te parece si te quedas aquí y te vuelves uno de mis estudiantes?

No sabía que decir, Destructor me estaba ofreciendo alojamiento y ser uno de sus estudiantes, era algo sorprendente. Si descubriera quien soy en realidad ya estaría nadando con los peces.

-Esta es una oportunidad que no puedes dejar pasar. - me dijo Destructor. - Tienes habilidades buenas, pero no están desarrolladas al límite. Yo podría llevar esas capacidades que posees hasta niveles inimaginables.

Si acepto podría descubrir el punto débil de Destructor y así derrotarlo. Leo estará celoso porque a él no se le ocurrió esta magnifica idea.

-¿Y bien? - dijo este.

-Acepto -dije al fin.

-Bien, tu habitación será asignada, solo sigue a los robo ninjas.

Dos robo ninjas se acercaron a mi y me llevaron a una habitación, después me dejaron solo y a los pocos minutos apareció Kameko.

-Creí que te iba a matar -dijo Kameko.

-Yo también – dije mientras me dejaba caer en la cama. - Ahora solo tengo que pensar en algo.

-Solo te diré una cosa – dijo ella. - A partir de ahora eres estudiante de Roosevelt.

-¿Qué? - dije sentándome de golpe.

-Logré infiltrarme en la computadora de la escuela y te registré como estudiante.

-Eres lista.

-Por cierto ya es hora de ir. Si no destructor no creerá toda tu historia.

* * *

 **POV. NARRADOR.**

Una hora más tarde Rafa junto a Kameko iba de camino a la secundaría de ella, y en el camino no podía parar de sorprenderse por como se veía la ciudad de día.

-Parece que nunca saliste de...donde...ehh...tu casa – dijo Kameko.

-Solo salía junto con mis hermanos en la noche – dijo Rafa. -Y solo andábamos por los tejados.

-Entonces disfruta la ciudad.

Un rato después ambos llegaron a la escuela, y Rafa se encontraba un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Kameko al ver a Rafa parado frente a la puerta.

-Nada – dijo Rafa subiendo las escaleras de la entrada. - Solo es que...

-Nada te va a pasar amigo.

-Confiaré en tu palabra.

Justo cuando Kameko abrió la puerta un tejo de hockey salio disparado a la cara de Rafa y lo ultimó que vio este fueron unas cuantas estrellitas antes de que todo se volviera de color negro.

-¡Casey! - gritó Abril. - ¡Te más cuidado!

Abril se aproximó hacia Rafa y Kameko que estaba allí trato de reanimarlo.

-Fue un accidente – dijo Casey.

-¡Rafa! - dijo Kameko mientras le daba palmadas en la cara para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Tengo un perfume – dijo Abril mientras hurgaba en su mochila y sacaba una botellita pequeña y se la ponía a Rafa justo en la nariz. -Esto debe funcionar.

Al poco rato Rafa comenzó a reaccionar y lo primero que dijo fue:

-Quítenme ese horrible perfume.

-¡Rafa estas bien! - dijo Kameko aliviada.

-¿Nada me pasará eh? - dijo Rafa sentándose.

-¡¿Y cómo iba a saber que un tejo te iba a golpear?! - exclamó Kameko.

-Perdona a Casey – dijo Abril mientras sujetaba a Rafa y lo ayudaba a levantarse- Es un idiota.

-Ya me di cuenta – dijo Rafa viendo a Casey de reojo.

-¿Eres nuevo? - preguntó Casey - ¿Y según ella te llamas Rafa?

Rafa no sabía que decir, ¿lo había descubierto? Solo quedaba averiguarlo.

-Si – contesto Rafa. - Me llamo Yasu Rafael.

-Pero no pareces Japones – dijo Casey comenzando a sospechar de este.

-Eso es por que mi padre es japones y mi madre americana.

-¿Y?

-Casey – exclamó Abril. - Deja de interrogarlo de esa forma.

-No pasa nada- dijo Rafa. - Para tu información conseguí una beca para estudiar aquí.

Rafa tomó su mochila del suelo y se alejo de ellos sin mirar atrás, mientras que Kameko se quedaba en una situación incomoda con Casey y Abril.

-¿Qué acaso lo conoces? -dijo Abril.

-Es un amigo de Japón – dijo Kameko algo nerviosa. - Se hospeda en mi casa mientras estudia.

-No se ve nada mal – dijo Abril dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Este...me tengo que ir. - dijo Kameko saliendo corriendo.

-¿En serio piensas fijarte en otros chicos mientras uno de nuestros amigos esta desaparecido? - preguntó Casey algo molesto.

-¿Crees que no lo he notado? - dijo Abril. - Trato de localizarlo pero sus ondas cerebrales han desaparecido, y no hay rastros de ellas.

-Pues esfuérzate más.

-Eso intento, cabeza de puck.

Abril dio media vuelta y se dirigió a sus clase, dejando a Casey un poco molesto. Pero este no se quedaría así como si nada, tenía sospechas, las cuales no podían salirse de su cabeza hasta probar algo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Kameko que iba a paso rápido por un pasillo fue jalada y metida al armario del conserje.

-¿Qué te dijeron? - preguntó Rafa.- ¿Qué relación tienes con ellos?

-Nada grande – dijo Kameko. - Abril va en mi clase de física y solo he almorzado un par de veces con ellos.

-Ya veo.

-¿Tú los conoces?

-Son mis amigo, mi hermano Donnie esta enamorado de Abril y yo soy el mejor amigo de Casey y es de vital importancia que no descubran quien soy en realidad.

¿Cuento contigo?

-Cuenta conmigo – dijo Kameko.

-Bien, entonces salgamos de aquí y vayamos a comer algo – dijo Rafa. - Siempre quise saber que tan mala es la comida de las escuelas.

-Créeme es muy mala, mejor comamos en otro lugar.

-Entonces te llevaré a un lugar bueno, solo hay que sa...lir

Rafa intentó mover la perilla, pero esta estaba con cerrojo.

-Bien hecho genio – dijo Kameko cruzando de brazos.

* * *

 _¿Qué opinan?¿Les gustó este capitulo?¿Qué creen que pasará con estos dos?¿O que les gustaría que pasase?_

 _Recuerden que todo comentario es recibido._

 _Nos leemos a la próxima._


	5. Chapter 5 Un día de Escuela

Ya sé que es muy tarde, pero mi pretexto es la escuela que me quita mi tiempo, los maestros me empezaron a dejar mucha tarea y hasta uno ofreció 2 puntos en el examen si alguien le consigue un cable usb. Aun así tengo el tiempo para sentarme y escribir.

* * *

 **Capitulo 5 Un día en la escuela.**

 **POV. RAFA.**

La cosas se estaban volviendo un poco incomodas, la puerta del armario de escobas estaba cerrada y Kameko y yo estábamos muy cerca.

-Bravo Rafa – me dijo ella. - ¿Ahora como saldremos?

-No es la primera vez que me pasa esto- dije. - Bueno es la primera en esta forma, pero no la primera vez que tengo una puerta cerrada.

Examiné la puerta con detenimiento, en especial la chapa y descubrí que eran de las antiguas, o más bien no tan antigua, esta era de las que se usaban en los ochenta.

-¿De casualidad tendrás algún pasador entre tus cosas? - le pregunté.

Kameko me dio uno que tenía en el cabello y al tomarlo lo desdoble dejando una punta capaz de entrar en la cerradura.

-¿Estas seguro de que podrás? - me preguntó ella, pero yo la calle con un chitón.

Pocos segundos después escuché un clic en la chapa y la puerta ya estaba abierta. Salimos del armario y Kameko me miró con cara de intriga.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso? - me preguntó ella.

-Splinter tiene un armario con el mismo diseño de cerradura – dije – De niño solía abrirlo para sacar los juguetes que el me castigaba.

-Bueno – dijo rodando los ojos. - Ya se hace tarde para clases.

Kameko hurgó en su mochila y me entregó un horario de clases, el cual tomé y revisé con detenimiento.

-No pude colocarte en el mismo grupo que yo – dijo ella.

-¿Creí que eras una genio de la computación?- le dije en tono de broma.

-Lo soy, pero como cambiaron el sistema de codificación de la escuela, me fue muy difícil acceder al sistema.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, un día Abril llegó un poco triste a la guarida y nos comentó que un profesor le puso 8 ocho en su reporte que llevaba haciendo desde hace tres semanas y tres días después llegó contenta porque según ella su maestro había recapacitado acerca de su reporte y le puso la calificación que se merecía. De seguro Donnie tuvo algo que ver con eso.

-Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo – dijo ella mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba por el pasillo.

Yo en cambio revisé el horario que me dio Kameko y vi que ya iba tarde para la primera clase: Historia.

* * *

 **POV. ABRIL.**

Historia, la primera clase del día, una de las clases que no me gusta, pero debo intentar pasarla sino quiero recusarla el próximo año.

La clase comenzó con la maestra regañando al chico nuevo, ya que este llegó tarde. Yasu se disculpó con la maestra y se dirigió al asiento que estaba libre a mi lado.

-Yasu ¿no? - dijo la maestra dirigiéndose al nuevo - ¿En qué año comenzó la segunda guerra mundial?

-En 1936 - contestó él.

-¿Cuál fue el motivo?

-Alemania no estaba conforme con los resultados de la primera guerra, así que empezó atacando a Polonia.

-¿Quienes eran los primeros lideres?

-Hittler y Musolini

-¡Vaya! - dijo la profesora sorprendida – Espero que los demás estudien para el examen de la siguiente semana.

La clase transcurrió de manera normal y al parecer el chico nuevo sabe demasiado de esto, creo que debería pedirle un poco de ayuda.

Más tarde llegó la hora de matemáticas y el chico nuevo dejó al maestro con la boca abierta, pudo resolver una ecuación de universidad en 10 minutos, aunque Donnie lo resuelve en dos, pero aun así fue sorprendente.

Luego se lució en la clase de Geografía, sabiendo identificar varios tipos de rocas, se equivocó en unos tres tipos, pero aun así yo no podría identificarlos. Después resalto en la clase de literatura al mencionar y conocer algunas obras celebres de autores españoles. En resumen, el chico era un maldito genio.

Al llegar a la hora del almuerzo, fui a mi casillero y deje mis libros, para luego dirigirme junto con Casey a la cafetería.

-Hola peliroja – me dijo Casey - ¿Cómo te fue en tus clases?

-Bien – le conteste. - El chico nuevo si que es un genio.

-¿Más que Donnie?

-No, Donnie es más listo.

-Si tu lo dices – dijo él girando los ojos. - Por cierto, hoy no puedo almorzar contigo, debo ir a un entrenamiento de emergencia.

-¿Desde cuando hacen un entrenamiento de hockey de emergencia? -pregunté.

-Desde que nos enteramos que la secundaria Wolf reforzó su equipo. ¡Y ya se me hace tarde!

Casey salió disparado como un rayo, dejándome sola en medio del pasillo, mientras que todos los chicos caminaban a paso veloz directo a la cafetería, ya que era miércoles de tacos y los chicos se emocionan por una tortilla llena de carne y lechuga. Prefiero ir por pizzaioza con Murakami-san.

Justo cuando iba bajando las escaleras de entrada de la escuela, sentí una presencia muy familiar, una presencia de carácter rudo, el cual estaba justo en la azotea del edificio... ¡Rafa!

Regresé a dentro del edificio lo más rápido que pude, corrí por los pasillos directo a las escaleras, algunos se me quedaban viendo extraño, pero simplemente no podía ignorar eso. Mientras iba corriendo escaleras arriba saque mi tortufono de mi mochila como pude y marque el no. de Donnie.

-¿Abril? - me dijo Donnie al otro lado de la linea. - ¿Qué necesitas princesa?

Ignoré lo ultimo porque no tenia tiempo de eso y le dije:

-Donnie, siento la presencia de Rafa cerca, estoy segur...

No pude terminar la frase, ya que cuando abrí la puerta justo frente a mi estaba sentado en la barda Yasu comiendo una rebanada de pizza.

-¿Abril? – escuché a Leo, lo más probable es que Donnie le haya avisado, pero no sé que decirle ahora. -¡Abril vamos para allá!

-¡No! - grité, cosa que sorprendió a Yasu.

-¿Qué te pasa Abril? - me preguntó Yasu.

-¿Esa es la voz de Rafa? - dijo Leo alterado en el teléfono. Y cosa rara justo en el momento que se escuchó la voz de Leo Yasu abrió los ojos sorprendido.- ¡Abril ya vamos en camino!

-Espera – le dije. - Ha desaparecido, te informaré cuando haya señales. -Con eso ultimo colgué y apagué el móvil.

-Abril – dijo Yasu, él cual ya estaba parado frente a mi. -¿Todo bien?

-Ehh...si, disculpa - le dije. - Es que tuve un contratiempo, pero ya esta arreglado.

-Si tu lo dices – noté nerviosismo en su cuerpo. -Bueno, me retiro, mi clase comienza en poco.

Yasu a paso rápido se dirigió a la puerta y bajo las escaleras. Lo que no puedo entender es como la presencia me trajo hasta aquí y como es que desapareció justo cuando llegué. Hay algo extraño y lo averiguaré .

* * *

 **POV. RAFA.**

Olvidé que Abril tiene una especie de poder para detectar presencias o algo así, debo tener cuidado si quiero que mi plan resulte sin poner en peligro a todos. Aunque no me importa lo que este pasando ahora en las alcantarillas, si lo pienso detenidamente, Leo me estría dando sermones estúpidos, Donnie seguiría de idiota tratando de enamorar a Abril, y Mikey estaría rompiendo mis cosas como siempre. Debo de tomar esto como un descanso de ellos.

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, la cual era química y para ser sincero me alegra haber prestado un poco de atención a lo que Donnie hacia en su laboratorio, aunque la mayoría de sus experimentos terminaran mal.

-Chicos – dijo el maestro, el cual era ya un hombre muy viejo. - Primero deberán tomar con cuidado el ácido y echar 2 miligramos en el sulfato de sodio, luego deberán agregar una cucharada de polvo de magnesio y por ultimo tienen que calentarlo por 5 minutos hasta ver que tome un color verde, pero no deben pasarse de tiempo en calentarlo, ya que será muy peligroso.

Mi pareja en este proyecto fue Kameko, lo cual me calmaba un poco.

-Ahora solo hay que calentarlo – dijo ella mientras ponía el matraz sobre el calor, y esperar a que cambie de color.

-Y dime – dije tratando de no parecer un poco nervioso. - ¿Entrenar con Destructor no es tan malo?

-Es estricto, debo admitirlo – me dijo Kameko. - Pero ya verás que es un buen maestro, o en mi caso un buen padre.

-¿Segura? - le cuestioné.

-No hay necesidad de que te pongas nervioso. Escucha, cuando era pequeña, creí que todo mi mundo había acabado, hasta que apareció Saki y me dio una oportunidad de poder vivir, me cuidó y me nombró su hija y además al igual que Karai se preocupa por mi.

-Si lo noté anoche – dije, mientras recordaba como Destructor me sujetaba del cuello contra la pared.

En ese momento en matraz comenzó a burbujear, lo que indicaba que nos habíamos pasado de tiempo, además de que algo malo puede pasar. El líquido salió a una presión enorme del matraz y esta se dirigió a Kameko. En un instante empujé a Kameko al suelo y el líquido verde calló sobre mi.

-¡Rafa! - gritó Kameko la cual estaba en el suelo y yo impregnado de pintura verde .

El maestro me tomó del brazo y me echó a la ducha de emergencia, la cual me dejó todo empapado.

Más tarde ya había llegado la hora de irse a casa, cosa que ya estaba anhelando. Kameko y yo ( todavía mojado) después de poner en orden nuestros casilleros, nos dirigimos a la salida, donde nos topamos con Casey y Abril, pero estos estaban discutiendo.

Unos minutos después llegamos al dojo del Pie, al entrar nos topamos con Cara de pez, él cual nos dijo que Destructor nos esperaría en pocos minutos en el dojo para entrenar.

Kameko se dirigió a su habitación y yo a la mía, cuando entré encontré un traje de ninja color negro, como los que usan los ninjas de Pie, pero este este era una especie de traje no tan ajustado y en vez de mascara de color negro, había una mascara de metal como las que usaba Karai.

Después de vestirme me dirigí al dojo con la mascara en las manos y en el dojo ya se encontraban Karai con su traje de siempre y Kameko con un traje igual al de Karai.

-Llegas tarde chico - me dijo Karai cruzada de brazos. - Aquí no toleramos los retrasos.

-Disculpa – le dije – Tuve un pequeño problema con el traje.

Justo en ese instante destructor entró al dojo y junto a él se encontraba un chico de alto, de cabello rubio, ojos azules y tez blanca, además de que vestía un traje como el mio.

-Permítanme presentarles a Haku – dijo Destructor mientras el chico hacia reverencia y nosotros la contestábamos con una igual. - Desde hace tiempo he planeado hacer un equipo con ustedes, el cual pueda terminar de una vez con las tortugas.

-¿Tortugas? - pregunté para no verme sospechoso.

-Lo entenderás muy pronto – me dijo Destructor. - Haku se encargará de liderarlos y entrenarlos para que sean los mejores.

-¿Ya todos tienen un arma? - preguntó Haku.

Karai sacó su Catana, Kameko sacó también una y ese chico traía en su espalda una en su funda, solo yo no tenía un arma.

-Seremos un equipo con Catanas – dijo Haku mientras hacía una señal a un robo-ninja- Así que tu también tendrás una.

El robo-ninja llegó con una catana y me la entregó, al desenfundarla pude notar que era bastante larga, como la de Leo, pero esta tenía más filo, además de un mango de color negro, este tenía un grabado en japones, el cual decía: _Ser nombrado ninja es un gran honor, ya que este ha llegado a la iluminación a través de la meditación y no la violencia._

-¿Sabes usarla? - me preguntó Haku, a lo cual iba a responder que no pero me fue posible - Bien, es hora de irse.

Los chicos guardaron sus catanas mientras que yo amarraba la mía a la cintura y los seguía. Pronto los cuatro llegamos a los tejados, no sabía que hacer así que me quede callado mientras saltábamos entre los techos de las casas.

-No te mueves tan mal – me dijo Karai. - Parece como si hubieras hecho esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Practiqué un poco de Parkour – le dije, pero al momento que me preparaba para saltar Haku me detuvo y nos hizo una señal para que nos pongamos las marcaras.

-Tres tortugas – dijo Haku.

-Junto con el chico con los palos de Hockey. -completó Karai.

-Este es el plan – dijo Haku – Kameko y yo iremos por delante, Yasu y Karai irán por atrás, cuando de la señal los rodearemos y los acabaremos.

-¿Crees qué será así de fácil? - dijo Karai en tono serio - He peleado muchas veces con ellos y siempre tienen un plan de emergencia.

-No cuestiones a tu líder

A lo lejos podía ver a Haku y a Kameko preparados para saltar desde el otro edificio, mientras que Karai y yo nos escondíamos detrás de un tanque de agua.

-Haku es un idiota – dijo Karai. - Cree que será fácil derrotarlas así como nada.

Para evitar ser sospechoso decidí preguntar:

-¿Puedo saber a qué se refieren con tortugas? -

-Las tortugas son del clan Hamato – dijo Karai. - Son 4 tortugas humanoides mutadas y entrenadas en el arte del ninjitsu. Son cosas que debes ver para entender.

-Okay – dije en un tono sacado de onda, creo que voy para actor.

Justo en ese momento Leo, Donnie, Mikey, y Casey llegaron al tejado al que estábamos vigilando, al momento que Haku hizo una señal con la mano ( cosa que siempre odie ya que nunca le entiendo a lo que dicen) todos salimos de nuestros escondites y los rodeamos.

Mis hermanos y compañía sacaron sus armas, mientras en el equipo en el que me encontraba hacíamos lo mismo, solo que yo tenía dificultades para sujetar correctamente la catana.

-¡Karai! - exclamó Leo. - ¿Qué haces?

Karai iba a contestar pero el rubio se le adelantó:

-Es tiempo de acabar para siempre con unas plagas.

-¿Quién eres? - dijo Leo poniendo en posición de ataque con las catanas.

-Tu peor pesadilla.

¿En serio? Habiendo tantas frase buenas, se le ocurre decir la de una película basada en la leyenda china de Mulan. Bueno, volviendo a la narración.

Al momento que dijo esa frase Haku atacó a Leo, Karai se fue con Donnie, Kameko fue a pelear con Mikey y yo solo veia como Casey iba contra mi.

Continuará...

* * *

 _¿Qué creen que pase?¿Les gustó?_

 _Recuerden que todo comentario es aceptado._

 _Y una vez más me disculpo por tardar en subir el cap, la escuela me mata. Pero lo bueno es que salgo de vacaciones de semana santa dentro de poco y así podré escribir._

 _Nos leemos pronto._


	6. Chapter 6 El Equipo del Pie

He vuelto con otro cap y espero que les guste. ¡Ah! ¿Recuerdan que les conté que mi maestro ofreció dos puntos si alguien le conseguía un cable USB? Pues si lo hizo y le dio esos puntos a un chico de mi salón. ¿A dónde vamos a parar con este sistema educativo?

Bueno les dejo aquí el cap.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 El equipo del Pie.**

 **POV RAFA.**

Volviendo a donde me quede, mientras los demás peleaban, Casey iba tras mí.

-Es hora de divertirse un poco -dijo Casey al momento que me atacaba con un palo de hockey, el cual tenía un mango de metal.

Como no tenía ni idea de cómo usar la catana, lo único que hice fue cubrirme con ella, mientras que Casey me atacaba. Debía pensar en alguna forma para que no me derribara aunque no pude hacer eso ya que me derribó con su especie de macana eléctrica, cosa que maldije.

-Si aprecias tu autoestima mejor no te levantes -me dijo Casey mientras se alejaba para ayudar a mis hermanos.

Busqué a Haku con la mirada y como Karai lo había predicho Leo le estaba dando una paliza, ¿qué cómo lo sé? Pues era muy obvio, además pude ver que Leo tenía ira guardada, cosa que lo hace más agresivo en sus ataques, además de que Haku llamó a robo ninjas para apoyar al grupo.

Todo esto lo veía mientras estaba tirado en el suelo, pero al momento de que a un lado de mi cayo la cabeza de un robo ninja volví a la realidad de que estaba en una situación extraña. (me refiero a que estaba en el suelo) Me levanté, trate de ir por Haku y los demás para hacer una retirada, pero no salió como esperaba.

-¡Prepárate para ser acabado por la súper tortuga! - dijo Mikey mientras giraba sus nunchakus.

Como no vi amenaza alguna, guardé con dificultad la catana en la funda y me puse en posición de ataque.

-Es tiempo de decir sayonara amigo- dijo Mikey

Mikey comenzó a correr hacía mí y lo único que hice fue saltar lejos de su alcance, cosa que hizo que se sorprendiera, ya que fue tras mí. Así nos las pasamos un rato hasta que en uno de mis saltos choque con unas cajas que estaban en el techo (¿qué en todos los tejados hay cajas?) provocando que cayera al suelo. Pero aproveche eso para derribar a Mikey con una barrida.

Justo en ese momento me di cuenta de que todos los robo ninja habían sido destruidos.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? - preguntó Leo a Haku, este último estaba bien cansado. - Cada vez me doy cuenta de que el clan del Pie va empeorando.

-¡Maldito! - gritó Haku dispuesto a atacar a Leo, pero mi hermano lo desarmó en pocos segundos.

-Ahora díganme – dijo Leo mientras acorralaba a Haku con la catana. - ¿Dónde está Rafa?

-Pude notar que les faltaba uno- dijo Haku. - Pero no tengo la maldita idea de donde puede estar.

-¡Sé que trabajan con el Kraang de vez en cuando, deben de saber dónde está mi hermano!

-¡Ya te dije que no tengo idea.

Pude notar que Leo iba a hacer una estupidez y si no actuaba de seguro los dos nos arrepentiríamos.

 **POV. KARAI.**

Le había dicho a ese idiota rubio que no subestimará a las tortugas, ¿pero me escuchó? Claro que no, ahora está siendo aplastado por Leo, pero puedo notar que trae mucha ira consigo y sé que esta apuntó de hacer una Yasu se me adelantó cuando estaba lista para actuar.

Yasu empujó a Haku y chocó su catana contra la de Leo, este último tomó la invitación de duelo y comenzó a atacar a Yasu.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo – dijo Leo mientras le lanzaba una patada, la cual Yasu esquivo por un pelo.

Además de que Yasu no sabía manejar la catana pude notar que Miguel Ángel y Donatello estaban sorprendidos de la actitud de Leo y la verdad es que yo nunca había visto de esa manera a Leo.

-¡Apártate si no quieres salir lastimado! - decía Leo mientras aplastaba a Yasu.

Unos segundos después Yasu cayó al suelo y perdió la espada con la caída, Leo solo guardo las suyas y se dio media vuelta para retirarse

-¡Todavía no me he rendido! - dijo Yasu mientras se incorporaba y tomaba posición de ataque.

-¿No te cansas?- exclamó Leo mientras tomaba igual posición de ataque.

Yasu atacó a Leo con unos golpes que pudo esquivar con facilidad, pero algo en su estilo de pelea me recordaba al de las tortugas, pero no hay tiempo de pensar en eso, me toca narrar la pelea de estos dos.

Leo lanzaba patadas en puntos estratégicos, algunos daban al objetivo, pero otros eran bloqueados por Yasu con una facilidad sorprendente y viceversa, era como si supieran los movimientos de cada uno. Sin embargo desde un inicio se veía que Leo tenía la delantera, y...Yasu cayó al suelo.

-Vámonos chicos – dijo Leonardo – No vale la pena seguir aquí.

Con eso último Leo se alejó del lugar y Miguel Ángel y Donatello, después de dedicarnos una cara de preocupación también se alejaron junto a Leo.

Al volver a casa solo quedaba escuchar las quejas de Destructor, pero en vez de escuchar el regaño común fue alguien diferente quien habló.

-¡Fueron una vergüenza allá afuera! - exclamó Haku - ¡¿Qué clase de equipo son?!

-¡Te dije que las tortugas eran un oponente difícil!- exclamé.

-¡Cállate Karai, porque tu no hiciste mucho que digamos! - después se dirigió a Kameko - ¡Y tú niña, vaya sí que eres...

-¡La culpa la tienes tú! - exclamó Yasu. -¡Saliste a atacar sin preparar antes al equipo!

-Rafa, no digas nada – dijo Kameko.

-¡Un líder siempre tiene un plan, siempre se preocupa por su equipo, pero tú solo nos usaste a lo estúpido ¿y qué pasó? Yo te diré, las tortugas nos dieron una paliza!

Yasu se veía molesto, se nota muy bien que le afectó perder, pero hay algo en el que no puedo evitar notar, y es que me recuerda a la tortuga de la bandana roja, lo cual entendí está desaparecida.

-¡Al menos yo sé usar la catana! - dijo Haku mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¡Maldito! - exclamó Yasu y se lanzó contra Haku, pero este último sacó su catana y se la apunto directo a la cara, provocando que Yasu detuviera su ataqué.

-¿Qué ya no eres tan valiente? - preguntó Haku.

Vi como Yasu estaba dispuesto a desenfundar su catana, pero si lo hacía estaba condenado, pero aun así lo hizo y atacó a Haku como pudo.

-¡Yame! - gritó Destructor entrando al Dojo. - Si aprecian sus vidas dejaran de pelear.

Haku guardó su catana, pero Yasu aprovechó el momento para apuntarle la suya a la cara. Al ver eso, Kameko se acercó a Yasu y le pidió que se tranquilizara. De mala gana Yasu guardo su catana y le lanzó una mirada amenazadora a Haku.

-Kameko y Karai – dijo Destructor. - Vayan a sus habitaciones ahora mismo. - Yasu, debemos hablar, y Haku quiero hablar contigo después de terminé con Yasu.

-Hai sensei – dijo Haku.

Kameko y yo nos dirigimos a la salida del dojo, mientras veíamos como Destructor se llevaba a Yasu.

* * *

 **POV. NARRADOR.**

Destructor llevó a Rafa al salón del trono y después de unos segundos de silencio incomodo, Saki hablo:

-Pude ver su patética pelea a través de mis robo ninjas, tuvieron una mala planeación, mala coordinación y sobre todo un mal líder.

-Los deberes de un líder están en proteger a su equipo – dijo Rafa. - Pero Haku solo atacó por atacar y sin un plan de respaldo.

-También vi tú pelea con la catana, se nota que no sabes usarla.

-Nunca he usado una. ¡Dios! Me veía patético luchando con Leo, me sentí muy inútil.

-Ya veo. - dijo Destructor dándose media vuelta y observando la ciudad desde la ventana. - Este equipo necesita un líder. ¿Te gustaría serlo?

-Acepto – dijo Rafa sin pensarlo al menos un segundo.

-¿No quieres pensarlo un tiempo? - preguntó Destructor.

-Por mucho tiempo no me han tomado en serio y sé que soy capaz de dirigir este equipo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Muy seguro.

-Entonces te veré en el dojo mañana después de tus clases, un líder al menos debe saber cómo usar una espada. ¿Entendido?

-Hai... sensei – dijo Rafa haciendo reverencia y saliendo del salón del trono.

Segundos después Haku entró al salón y se arrodillo frente a Destructor.

-El plan debe seguir en marcha – dijo Destructor dándose la vuelta y mirando a Haku.

-Señor – dijo Haku. - ¿Está seguro de que funcionará como lo planeo?

-Estoy seguro, ahora debes retirarte y prepararte, porque empezó la parte crucial.

-Como diga maestro.

Haku se paró, hizo reverencia y se dirigió a la salida del Dojo, para que justo cuando saliera Karai entrara.

-¿Sabes algo de la desaparición de Rafael? - preguntó Karai de forma retadora.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Según entendí por Leonardo, Rafael está desaparecido y sospecho que tienes algo que ver.

-No tengo nada que ver, y según recuerdo te mandé a tu habitación.

-Sabes que terminó encontrando lo que busco – dijo Karai mientras se daba la vuelta y salía del salón del trono.

* * *

Kameko se encontraba en su habitación, se había puesto un short de mezclilla, una playera azul y tenis blancos. Tenía en mente algo que tal vez animaría a los chicos así que primero fue a buscar a Karai, la cual se encontraba en su habitación con su ropa de calle.

-Toc, Toc, - dijo Kameko mientras entraba a la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Karai.

-Pensaba en que podíamos ir a divertirnos un poco.

-¿A dónde pensabas? - dijo Karai mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Tal vez a comer algo.

-Bueno, me vendrá bien.

-Espérame aquí – dijo Kameko dándose vuelta. - Voy por Rafa.

-¿Yasu, porque vas por él? - preguntó Karai.

-Ha tenido una mala noche, necesita distraerse un poco.

-Está bien.

Minutos más tarde los tres chicos (entre ellos Rafa, que ya tenía ropa de calle) burlaron la seguridad de Destructor y se pusieron a caminar entre las calles de Nueva York.

-¿A dónde nos llevas Kameko? - preguntó Rafa.

-Mejor – dijo Karai. - ¿Qué lugar está abierto en la madrugada?

-Hay un pequeño restaurante Japonés a unas cuadras de aquí – dijo Kameko. - Escuché de el por unos chicos, dicen que es muy bueno.

Justó en ese momento llegaron a la entrada del restaurante de Murakami, Karai y Rafa al ver el lugar se preocuparon. Uno corría el riesgo de ser descubierto y otra tenía un historial de desorden en el lugar.

-¿Qué les pasa? - preguntó Kameko mientras los tomaba de la mano a cada uno y los conducía dentro del lugar. -Les gustará.

-Bienvenidos – dijo Murakami al oír que la puerta se abría. -¿Qué desean ordenar?

-Me gustaría una sopa de fideos con pescado por favor – dijo Kameko.

-¿Rafa eres tú? - preguntó Murakami. -Te siento un poco diferente.

-Creo que me confunde con otro Rafa señor – dijo Rafa tratando de salvar su pellejo. -Me gustaría ordenar sopa de fideos con pescado al igual que Kameko.

-Creí que ya no vendrías otra vez – dijo Murakami dirigiéndose a Karai. - Espero que no vuelvas a crear desorden.

-Ya lo veremos – dijo Karai. - También quieren lo mismo que ellos.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron a una mesa que estaba en una esquina y comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Qué quería Destructor contigo? - preguntó Karai.

-A partir de ahora seré su líder – dijo Rafa.

-¿Qué pasará con Haku? -preguntó Kameko.

-No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que puedo liderar el equipo.

-Aquí tienen sus sopas – dijo Murakami mientras les daba sus respectivos platos a cada uno y se retiraba.

-¿Crees que eres el ideal para este trabajo? - preguntó Karai mientras cogía un poco de sopa con los palillos.

-Ya tuve esta conversación con Destructor- exclamó Rafa. - Ya verán que conmigo habrá victorias, además odio perder.

-Si tú lo dices – dijo Kameko.

En ese instante la puerta del restaurante se abrió dando a paso a Casey junto con Abril.

-No te engaño – dijo Casey. - Leo estaba como poseído.

-La desaparición de Rafa sí que le ha afectado.

-Genial – dijo Rafa en voy baja. - Lo que faltaba.

Karai y Rafa terminaron su plato, dejaron el dinero de lo que costaba su comida y trataron de evitar ser silenciosos, pero Kameko los delato.

-¿Qué a dónde van? - preguntó Kameko, cosa que hizo que Abril y Casey se dieran vuelta y notaran a los tres presentes.

-¿Quieres otra paliza? - preguntó Casey.

-Kameko, Rafa ¿Qué hacen con Karai?-preguntó Abril. - ¿Ya se conocían?

-Es parte de mi equipo – dijo Rafa mientras se cruzaba de brazos. - ¿Hay algún problema?

-¿Equipo?

-Si hay algún problema – dijo Casey. - Esa chica de allí es un alacrán.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Jones – dijo Karai. -Sabes que te puedo acabar con un golpe.

-Chicos si van a pelear háganlo afuera – dijo Murakami mientras cortaba pescado.

-Bien – dijo Casey mientras sacaba un palo de hockey. - Acabemos con unas plagas.

Karai y Casey se lanzaron miradas amenazadoras.

-No vale la pena Karai – dijo Rafa tomándola del hombro. - Ya habrá otra oportunidad para aplastarlos.

Rafa se dirigió a la puerta y salió del lugar dejando a los presentes confundidos. Kameko no podía evitar sentir preocupación, así que dejo el dinero en la mesa y fue tras Rafa, para luego ser seguida por Karai, lanzando otra mirada amenazadora a Casey antes de irse.

-Rafa espera – dijo Kameko deteniéndolo a medio camino. - ¿Qué demonios paso allá?

-Es mi maldito orgullo – confesó Rafa – No quiero volver a tener ese tipo de derrota. Y ahora que seré el líder debo preocuparme por mi equipo.

-¿Antes habías sido líder?

-Una vez, pero dejé que mis impulsos actuaran en vez de mi inteligencia, poniendo en peligro a mis hermanos.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-He reconocido mis errores y estoy seguro que puedo dirigir este equipo, además siempre quise demostrarle a Leo que puedo ser mejor líder que él.

-Vamos a otro lugar - dijo Karai acercándose a los chicos. –Conozco un lugar excelente.

Rafa y Kameko se pusieron en marcha y siguieron a Karai a un lugar que según ella les iba a gustar, sin saber que en realidad se meterían en un embrollo.

* * *

 _¿Qué opinan? ¿Sorprendidos?_

 _Les informo que ya Salí de vacaciones de semana santa, pero mis maestros me dejaron una pila de deberes, lo cual hará que me tarde en subir este fic, pero haré mi esfuerzo por escribir._

 _Nos leemos pronto_


	7. Chapter 7 Descubierto

**Capitulo 7 Descubierto.  
**

Karai llevó a los chicos a una disco popular entre los adolescentes, un lugar llamado: "Olvidalo". Al entrar al lugar los chicos pudieron notar que el salón se componia por dos pisos, la musica estaba a todo volumen, luces de todos los colores invadian el ambiente, mesas y sillones distribuidos por todo el lugar, la barra de bebidas al fondo y una enorme pista de baile con luces incluidas en el centro del salón.

Karai llevó a los chicos al segundo piso y se sentaron en una mesa junto a un balcón, donde se podía apreciar la vista de la ciudad de Nueva York. Pocos segundos después una camarera de unos 20 años, vestida con ropa provocativa se acercó a ellos con libreta y pluma en la mano.

-¿Qué ordenarán? - preguntó la mujer.

-Tres sombrillas rojas – dijo Karai.

-En un rato se las traigo. -dijo retirandose.

-¿Ya habías venido a este lugar? -preguntó Kameko a Karai.

-Un par de veces – contestó Karai.

-¿Qué trama? - preguntó Rafa.

-Creo que debemos celebrar por nuestro nuevo líder – dijo Karai.

-Es enserio.

-Aquí estan sus bebidas – dijo la mesera poniendo frente a cada chico un vaso largo con un líquido de color rojo con hielo.

Después la mesera se retiró dejando a los chicos en su conversación, sin embargo Rafa sabía que Karai planeaba algo.

-Te conosco muy bien Karai- dijo Rafa. - Sé que planeas algo.

-¿Cómo me vas a conocer bien si nos conocemos desde hace tres días?- dijo Karai con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Yo...-dijo Rafa al no encontrar respuesta alguna que no lo delatara.

-Bien – dijo Karai tomando el vaso y alzandolo a unos cuantos centimetros de la mesa. -Quiero brindar por nuestro nuevo lider.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las alcantarillas, Leo, Donnie y Mikey, se encontraban en la mesa de la cocina revisando unos papeles.

-Leo – dijo Donnie sin apartar la vista de su laptop. -¿Qué te hace creer que Destructor tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de Rafa?

-Es un presentimiento – dijo Leo mientras leía unos papeles.

-Esto cada vez es mas raro – exclamó Donnie.

-¿Saben qué es raro? - dijo Mikey mientras sotenia una bolsa de papas en las manos. -La pelea que tuvimos hoy.

-Por primera vez Mikey tiene razón – admitió Donnie despegando su vista de la pantalla. - ¿ Qué le habrá picado a Destructor para formar un equipo dedicado a derrotarnos?

-Tal vez tantas veces que humillamos a sus ninjas – dijo Leo dejando los papeles en la mesa.

-¿Vieron al chico con quien me tocó pelear? - dijo Mikey. -Se veía desde lejos que no sabía usar una catana.

-Si Mikey – dijo Leo. -Lo noté claramente cuando peleé con él, pero debo admitir que sabe pelear muy bien sin armas- se pone la mano en la barbilla- Sus tecnicas de batalla me eran muy familiarres, además se me hicieron muy parecidas a las de...

-¡Chicos! - dijo Abril entrando a la cocina junti con Casey.

-¿Qué ocurré? -preguntaron las tres tortugas al mismo tiempo.

-Kameko y Yasu eran los chicos con los que peleamos hace unas horas – dijo Casey.

-¿Quienes son Kameko y Yasu? - preguntó Leo.

-Son unos compañeron de la escuela – dijo Abril.

-Kameko era la chica nueva a parte de Karai – dijo Casey – Y Yasu era el chico de cabello castaño.

-¿Y el rubio? - preguntó Mikey.

-Ese todavía es un misterio – dijo Abril.

-¿Cómo llegaron a esa conclusión? -preguntó Donnie.

-Hace un rato fuimos al restaurante de Murakami, y los encontramos a los dos junto con Karai.

-Si – dijo Casey. -Y Yasu dijo que era parte de su equipo, a lo que nos lleva a la conlclusión de que eran los chicos de hace un rato.

Al terminar de exponer su hipotesis Casey y Abril chocaron cinco, cosa que a Donnie no le agradó para nada.

-Donnie – dijo Abril. -¿Puedes entrar a la página de la escuela para averiguar más de estos chicos?

-Claro prince...es decir a eso voy – dijo Donnie ruborizando un poco mientras regresaba a su ordenadora.

-Será mejor que descansen por ahora – dijo Splinter uniendose a la reunión de la cocina.

-Pero sensei – dijo Leo. - Estamos en medio de algo impor...

-Pero un ninja debe descansar al menos un tiempo - interrumpió el sensei. - Sé como se sienten con la desaparición de su hermano, y yo también sufró con esto, pero deben entender que si se exigen mucho podrían sufrir graves consecuencias en un futuro.

-Hai sensei – dijeron las tres tortugas al mismo tiempo y luego se retiraron de la cocina directo a sus habitaciones.

-Lo mismo les digo a ustedes dos – dijo Splinter dirigiendose a Casey y Abril.- Deben descansar.

* * *

Ahora nos vamos con tres chicos que se encontraban saliendo de la disco, uno de ellos en especial, no dire nombres (Rafa) se hhabía pasado de copas.

-Se ve que tu tolerancia en alcohol es muy baja – dijo Kameko

Kameko sostenía el brazo de Rafa por encima de su hombro y lo ayudaba a caminar, aunque esto le costaba mucho trabajo ya que Rafa era un poco más alto que ella.

-Olvidé algo importante en la disco – dijo Karai. -Vuelvo en un momento.

Karai se alejó de ellos y desapareció de la vista de cualquier ser humano.

-¿Nunca había tomado antes? -preguntó Kameko.

-Si te soy sincero -dijo Rafa. -Nunca.

-Y eso que apenas tomaste dos vasos.

-No quise ofender a la que tomó 5 vasos y no le afectó el alcohol.

-En Japón se acostumbra a beber sake amigo – se defendió Kameko.

Después de eso hubo un rato de silencio incomodo por parte de los dos, hasta que Rafa rompió el silencio.

-¿Ya te dije que eres una linda chica?- dijo Rafa.(Obvio bajo los efectos del alcohol)

-¿Qué cosas dices amigo? -dijo Kameko comenzandose a incomodar.

-De verdad, eres una chica que sabe escuchar, además de inteligente.

-Rafa, el alcohol te afectó el cerebro.

-No lo creó, porque no necesito estar sobrio para hacer esto.

En un impulsó rápido Rafa sujeto la cara de Kameko y la beso en sus labios, Kameko se quedó estatica sin saber que hacer, así que solo dejó que sus labios correspondieran el beso. Unos segundos más tarde Rafa se separó de ella.

-Yo...-balbuceo Kameko. -Perdón.

En un momiviento rápido, Kameko le aplicó la llave del sueño a Rafa, (el cual consiste en pellizcar cierto nervio del hombro de tu oponente para ponerlo a dormir) para luego atraparlo antes de que golpeará el suelo.

-Ya volvi – dijo Karai, la cual se quedo viendo aquella escena extraña. -¿Le aplicaste la llave del sueño?

-Se estaba poniendo un poquito molesto – dijo Kameko.

-Vale, te ayudo.

Entre las dos chicas cargaron a Rafa y se fueron de regreso a la cede del Pie.

* * *

Volviendo a las alcantarillas, Donnie estaba revisando los documentos de la escuela Roosevelt.

 _Nombre:Oroku Kameko_

 _Edad :16 años_

 _Padre:Oroku Saki._

 _Madre:Desconocida._

 _Nacionalidad: Japonesa._

 _Estudiante de intercambio._

 _Buenas calificaciones._

 _Buen desempeño académico._

 _Ningun antecedente._

 _Nota: sin comentarios._

-No veo nada malo con esta chica – dijo Donnie. -Ahora revisemos al otro.

 _Nombre: Yasu Rafael._

 _Edad: 15 años._

 _Padre:Desconocido._

 _Madre:Desconocido._

 _Nacionalidad: Americano._

 _Estudiante de intercambio._

 _Excelente desempeño académico._

 _Ningun antecedente._

 _Nota: Este chico no deberia estar en esta escuela, debería estar en la universidad._

-Qué extraño – exclamó Donnie.- De donde ha salido este chico.

A la mañana siguiente Donnie ya tenía la información acerca de los chicos que menciomaron ayer Casey y Abril, así que en el desayuno entrego una hoja con los datos de cada uno a sus hermanos.

-La chica no se ve mal – dijo Mikey.

-Concentrate Mikey – lo regañó Donnie.

-Así que este es el tal Yasu con el que peleé – dijo Leo mientras veia la foto impresa en el papel.

-Y lo más extraño es que no hay muchos registros de él en la computadora de la secundaria – dijo Donnie. -Además que parece que los registros de la escuela fueron modificada por un Hacker.

-A lo que nos lleva que este chico es un misterio – dijo Mikey. - Solo piensenlo, sin registro alguno, sin papeles, invisible para el gobierno, esto es obra de aliens

-Mikey no lo arruines – dijo Donnie con cara seria.

-Creo que deberiamos ir a la cede del pie y conseguir información. - dijo Leo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cede del pie, Rafa ya se encontraba en el dojo junto a Destructor recibiendo entrenamiento.

-Sujeta la catana con más fuerza – ordenó Destructor.

-Prefiero los sais -murmuró Rafa mientras hacia un ataque.

-¡Cuida tu postura niño!

Justo en la entrada estaba Kameko viendo a Rafa entrenar y no podía evitar recordar lo sucedido en la noche pasada.

-¿Qué haces espiando? - dijo Karai acercandose a ella.

-Na..nada – dijo Kameko nerviosa.

-Te conosco hemana, y sé que traes algo en mente, algo que dudo que puedas olvidar.

Karai dejó a Kameko sola y sé dirigió a su habitación. Al entrar a su cuarto se dirigió a un librero, quitó un par de libros de color rojo y accionó una palanca que estaba detrás de estos, provocando que el librero se moviera hacia a un lado, mostrando una pequeña entrada a una habitación pequeña.

El cuarto escondido tenía un escritorio, una computadora, papeles y en la pared había un pizarron de corcho con fotos de las tortugas, krangs y articulos de periodicos relacionados con el Krang. Entre ellas había una foto de Rafa (tortuga) encerrada con un circulo rojo y aun lado de ella la palabra "desaparecido" y un signo de interrigación.

 _ **FLASH BACK.**_

Haku se paró, hizo reverencia y se dirigió a la salida del Dojo, para que justo cuando saliera Karai entrara.

-¿Sabes algo de la desaparición de Rafael? - preguntó Karai de forma retadora.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Según entendí por Leonardo, Rafael está desaparecido y sospecho que tienes algo que ver.

-No tengo nada que ver, y según recuerdo te mandé a tu habitación.

-Sabes que terminó encontrando lo que busco – dijo Karai mientras se daba la vuelta y salía del salón del trono.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**_

-Te encontré Rafa – dijo Karai pegando una foto junto a la de la tortuga. - A mi nada se me escapa.

Después de pegar la foto con una tachuela, Karai salió del cuarto. El sujeto de la foto que Karai pegó, era nada más que Yasu.

* * *

 _¿Qué opinan? ¿Sorprendidos?_

 _Solo les diré que este fic ya esta comenzando a entrar en el climax, si quieren que algo pase, no duden en decirmelo, si su propuesta es buena ya veré como la incluyó en la historia._

 _Recuerden que todos los comentarios son aceptados._

 _Nos leemos luego._


	8. Chapter 8 Extraño

**Capitulo 8 Extraño.**

Los días fueron pasando y la búsqueda de Rafa no daba resultados. Un día Mikey como todos los días hacia su experimento de desayuno, mientras que sus hermanos tenían que soportar dichos alimentos.

-Destructor debe tenerlo – dijo Leo. -Estoy seguro.

-Lo dudo hermano -dijo Donnie. -Según mis registros, el Krang ha dejado rastros en las zonas donde hemos investigado.

-Pero ya entramos en el edificio Krang y no encontramos rastros de Rafa, además hasta tu lo comprobaste que en su computadora Krang no había nada.

-También comprobamos que los secuaces de Destructor no tienen idea de su paradero. -resaltó Donnie.

-Tal ves ellos no – agregó Leo. -Pero apuesto que Destructor tiene algo que ver.

-¿Y cómo piensas averiguarlo? -preguntó Donnie desafiante.

-Infiltrándonos en el lugar como ninjas que somos. -dijo Leo en un semblante de triunfo.

-Hijos mios – dijo Splinter entrando a la cocina y sentándose en la mesa para desayunar junto a ellos. -No quiero que se les ocurra una tontería, y pongan en peligro sus vidas.

-No lo haremos sensei – dijo Donnie. -Pero aun así debemos encontrar a Rafa.

-Tengo una hipótesis -dijo Mikey mientras ponía un plano con hotcakes para cada uno. -Tal ves el Krang secuestró a Rafa, luego le hizo experimentos y lo transformó en humano para terminar sirviendo a Destructor, el cual tiene un convenio con el Krang.

Al terminar su teoría, Mikey estaba orgulloso de si mismo, sin embargo sus hermanos se lo tomaron a burla y comenzaron a reírse.

-Mikey -dijo Leo entre risas. -Deja de leer historietas, te afectan hermano.

-¿Por qué no puede ser? -preguntó Mikey cruzándose de brazos y comenzándose a molestar porque no lo tomaban en serio.

-Mira Mikey -comenzó Donnie. - Para que tu teoría sea correcta, es necesario que el Krang y el Clan del Pie estén unidos, luego que el Krang allá conseguido cambiar células mutantes a células humanas, lo cual es genéticamente imposible.

-Tu cerebro ya esta muy afectado por todas esas historias que lees -dijo Leo -Ya es tiempo de que madurez.

-Leo tiene razón Mikey – habló Donnie. -Ya es hora de que dejes la cosas de niños y comiences a crecer.

Mikey ya no supo que decir, la lógica de su hermano lo había derrotado,además de recibir el sermón de madurez que tanto odia, así que lo único que hizo para no verse como un estúpido fue salir de la cocina y dirigirse a su habitación.

-No debieron burlarse así de su hermano – los regaño el sensei.

-Disculpe sensei – dijo Leo calmándose después de tanto reír. - Es que fue muy gracioso.

-Lo que fue gracioso para ustedes ha dejado a su hermano lastimado.

Donnie y Leo recapacitaron en lo que paso, y admitieron que se pasaron un poco.

-Permítanos hablar con él -dijo Leo.

-Yo hablaré con su hermano primero. -dijo Splinter mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

El sensei se dirigió a las habitaciones de sus hijos y justo cuando se paró frente a la puerta del menor de ellos escuchó un ruido demasiado fuerte en la habitación del más rudo.

Inmediatamente Splinter se dirigió a la habitación donde se produjo el ruido, Donnie y Leo también llegaron a causa del escandalo y al abrir la puerta se encontraron con Mikey parado en medio de la habitación de Rafa junto a una pila de libros.

-¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Leo.

-Al entrar a mi cuarto pateé la pared y escuché que algo cayó en el cuarto de Rafa. -empezó a decir Mikey muy rápido. - Entré para acomodar todo lo que cayó pero al poner las cosas en el librero este se rompió y creó que había como una trampilla porque de un hueco de la pared cayeron todos esos libros.

Splinter, Leo y Donnie entraron a la habitación hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Mikey y los libros.

-Esto es como un compartimiento secreto – dijo Leo examinando el orificio de la pared.

-Literatura del siglo XIX – dijo Donnie mientras revisaba los libros. -Historia Universal, Física, Inglés, Informática entre otros. ¿Desde cuando Rafa tiene esto?

-La pregunta no es desde cuando. - dijo Leo. -Sino ¿Acaso Rafa los leía? Él no es de los que lee.

-Creo que ha estudiado en secreto -dijo Mikey con un cuaderno en la mano con apuntes de matemáticas.

Donnie tomó el cuaderno y lo hojeó, para quedar sorprendido al ver que los apuntes eran de Universidad, había uno que otro error, pero aun así la mayoría de los ejercicios estaban bien.

-¡Malditos sean todos! -se escuchó la voz de una mujer por la sala.

Los chicos salieron de la habitación de Rafa y se encontraron con una Abril realmente enojada.

-¿Qué ocurre Abril? - pregunto Donnie mientras sujetaba las manos de la chica.

-Ese idiota de Casey cree que pude decirme que hacer -contestó ella molesta.

-¿Podrías contarnos lo que ocurrió? -le preguntó el maestro Splinter conservando su semblante serio.

-Todo empezó...

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _ **POV ABRIL.**_

La primera hora de las clases surgió bien, pero a llegar a la hora del almuerzo Casey se topó con Yasu.

-¡Oye seguidor del pie! -dijo Casey poniendo un tejo en el suelo y golpeándolo con su palo con Yasu como su objetivo. -¡Atrápalo si puedes!

Yasu con unos increíbles reflejos desvió el tejo hacia otro lado y se dirigió a Casey muy molesto.

-Creo que no te queda claro que cuando estemos aquí debemos tener una tregua -dijo Yasu cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero eso no explicas que seas parte del pie -dijo Casey muy molesto. -Nos has traicionado.

-¿Traicionar? -exclamó Yasu molesto y sorprendido a la vez. -¿Desde cuando eramos algo para poder traicionarlos?

Casey no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirar a Yasu de una forma retadora, unos segundos después de miradas amenazadoras Casey se dio media vuelta y se alejó al igual que Yasu. Kameko, quien estaba aun lado de Yasu fue tras él y yo hice lo mismo que Kameko y seguí a Casey.

Tuve que esquivar a muchas personas para llegar a Casey, por suerte lo alcancé justo antes de que él saliera de la escuela.

-¡Casey! - dije al momento que lo detenía del brazo. -¿Qué acabas de pasar allá? Recuerda que debemos ser discretos.

-Escucha pelirroja -dijo él mientras se daba la vuelta y quedaba justo frente a mi. -No quiero que te acerques a Yasu por ningún motivo.

-¿Estas diciéndome que debo hacer?-dije un poco ofendida.

-Solo quiero que estés bien.

-¡Así que estas diciendo que soy débil y que no se cuidarme.

-¡NO! Estas mal interpretando lo que digo.

-¿Sabes que? -dije ya furiosa. - Mejor vete a pelear por ahí.

Ya después de eso, salí de la escuela y vine para acá.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

 **POV. NARRADOR.**

Los chicos no dijeron nada, el relato de Abril no tenía mucho sentido, pero conocían a Casey y sabían que aunque actuara bajo impulsos como Rafa lo hacia, no andaría atacando a otra persona en medio de tantos testigos.

-¿Traicionar? -Leo preguntó. -¿Estás segura de que dijo eso?

-Si, muy segura -dijo Abril.

-¿Antes Casey ya había conocido a Yasu?. - preguntó Donnie.

-No lo sé, recuerdo que cuando lo vimos por primera vez Casey lo golpeó con un tejo. Y en vez de disculparse lo vio de una manera muy extraña, como si no confiara en él.

\- Abril -habló el maestro Splinter. -Pienso al igual que Casey y será mejor que te mantengas alejado de esos chicos. No creo que se bueno que te estés cerca de ellos, podrían incluso usarte en nuestra contra.

-Maestro Splinter -dijo Abril sorprendida.

-Tienes dos opciones, quedarte aquí o no salir de tu casa. Tú eliges.

Abril reflexionó esas palabras, y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que era muy posible que la secuestraran y la usaran en contra de las tortugas. Así que después de meditarlo un poco dijo:

-Estaré en casa de mi tía.

-Has escogido -dijo el sensei -Pero recuerda que puedes venir aquí si te encuentras en peligro. Mientras que ustedes hijos mios. -dijo ahora dirigiéndose a los chicos. -Les prohíbo que salgan esta noche.

Con eso ultimo Splinter se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al dojo a meditar, dejando a las tres tortugas junto con Abril.

-Yo creo que deberíamos salir a patrullar esta noche – dijo Mikey. -Lo más probable es que Casey quiera ir en busca de Yasu, así que será mejor ir para evitar algún problema.

-Mikey tiene razón cosa que es rara -dijo Leo -Hay que ir a investigar.

-Pero el sensei nos prohibió salir Leo -dijo Donnie. -¿De verdad quieres desobedecer a Splinter?

-Si.

-¡Vaya! -dijo Mikey sorprendido -Leo rompiendo reglas, eso si que es raro de ver.

-Saldremos a media noche – ordenó Leo. - Estén listos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un callejón oscuro y sombrío de la ciudad de Nueva York...

-No sé realmente si debo confiar en ti – dijo Casey.

-Debes hacerlo -dijo una chica saliendo de las sombras, esa chica era Karai. -Además tu mismo me dijiste que ese chico era diferente.

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? - preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es algo que no te contaré ahora -dijo Karai estando ya frente a Casey.

-¿Entonces como creerte?

-Escucha con atención Jones. -se cruza de brazos. -Destructor es capaz de hacer muchas cosas, y esta es una de ellas. No sé que tan lejos puede llegar, pero sé que esto puede ir muy mal. Debemos actuar ahora o sino tus amigos correrán serios peligros.

-¿Acaso los aprecias? -dijo Jones con una sonrisa en su cara.

Karai frunció el seño, miró al chico por unos segundos y luego dijo:

-Solo no quiero que sean eliminados, ya que no podría divertirme en esta ciudad.

-Ajá claro.

-¿Trato? -dijo ella extendiendo la mano derecha.

-Solo lo haré para salvar a mi amigo.

Casey estrechó la mano de Karai, indicando que el trato se había cerrado y ya no habría ningún cambio.

-Habrá un plan para descargar armas de parte del clan del ninja, cerca de los muelles. Destructor estará ahí, además de Rafa, no falles.

Con eso ultimo Karai se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre las sombras sin dejar rastro alguno, mientras que Casey solo se limitó a mirar al cielo y decir:

-Te salvaré amigo.

* * *

 _ **Primero que nada, me disculpo por tardar demasiado, el ultimo periodo escolar fue difícil. Lo bueno es que pasé mis materias y ahora tengo unos 3 meses libres de vacaciones, tiempo que aprovecharé para subir los últimos capítulos de esta historia.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_


	9. Chapter 9 El punto sin retorno

Sé que me he tardado en subir el fic, pero tuve un bloqueo creativo y no se me ocurría una buena trama para este cap, hasta que un amigo me dio una ideas y salio esto. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Capitulo 9 El Punto sin retorno.**

 **POV. KAMEKO.**

Estos días han sido extraños, desde que Rafa entrena todas las mañanas con Destructor últimamente lo he visto cambiado, su temperamento ha disminuido y ahora veo que entrena con un objetivo, sin embargo no se cual sea, además que en la escuela tiene una rivalidad con Casey Jones. Se supone que eran amigos ¿Entonces, por qué actuó de esa forma en la escuela? Apuesto que le costó mucho trabajo no golpear a Casey cuando este le lanzo un tejo.

Karai también ha estado extraña, estos días ella estuvo vigilando a Rafa en todo lo que hacia, exceptuando las horas de baño y esas cosas. Además, Karai rara vez me dirigió la palabra, todos los días después del entrenamiento se encerraba en su habitación, y en la noche siempre la veía salir a escondidas.

Nada de lo que están haciendo los dos me agrada, será mejor que abra bien los ojos, ya que puede pasar algo que ni siquiera el lector se podría imaginar.

Otra noche llegó y antes de que pudiera decir algo fui llamada por Destructor al salón del trono. Así que me puse mi uniforme de kunoichi, tomé mi catana y me dirigí lo más rápido posible a donde Destructor se encontraba.

Al llegar pude ver que Karai, Rafa y Haku estaban igualmente con sus uniformes y formados en una línea frente al maestro, Haku en especial se veía un poco molesto, apuesto que era porque Destructor nombró a Rafa como nuevo líder.

-Kameko, llegas tarde. -dijo Destructor, cosa que me preocupó.

-Disculpe maestro – dije mientras me colocaba junto a los chicos.

-¿Para qué nos llamó maestro? -preguntó Haku.

-Tengo una nueva misión para ustedes -dijo el maestro.

-¿Otra que tenga que ver con las tortugas? -exclamó Karai sin sorprenderse.

-Estas en lo correcto Karai. Sé que piensas que no llegaremos a nada, pero esta vez sé y estoy muy seguro de que ganaremos.

-¿Cómo esta seguro? -preguntó Haku.

-Porqué tengo un arma secreta que los acabará de una vez – contestó el maestro con palabras realmente frías.

-¿Cuál es el plan? -preguntó Rafa.

-Los quiero a los cuatro en el barrio chino

-¿Y? -dijo Karai.

-No te impacientes Karai, ya verás lo que preparo.

Nada de eso me inspiraba confianza, Destructor tenía un aura de maldad, bueno, siempre la tiene, pero esta vez era más oscura.

Hicimos reverencia, nos colocamos nuestras máscaras y salimos de la cede del pie directo a cumplir ordenes.

* * *

 **POV. LEONARDO.**

El maestro Splinter no ha salido de su habitación desde hace horas, cosa que me preocupa, pero a la vez nos da la oportunidad de salir a hacer la investigación. Donnie ya me esperaba en el tortumovil junto con Mikey, lo único que necesitaba era tomar mis catanas y dirigirme con mis hermanos.

-Espero que esto se te vuelva costumbre Leo -dijo Donnie al momento que entré en el tortumovil.

-Esto es algo importante -dije. -Destructor tiene algo entre manos y estoy seguro que tiene a Rafa incluido en esto.

Una vez todo preparado, fuimos directo al barrio chino, donde según Donnie había señales Krang. Además que era el lugar donde Rafa desapareció, lo más probable era que pasamos algo por alto y que eso era lo que nos llevaría hacia Rafa. Además de que Casey puede estar metido en algo peligroso.

Después de unos minutos de camino, dejamos el tortumovil estacionado en un callejón y subimos a los tejados para desplazarnos con seguridad.

-Bien -dijo Donnie con un rastreador en manos. -La máquina no detecta nada.

-Muy bien. -dije. -Debemos abrir los ojos. No olviden que también debemos encontrar a Casey.

En eso una flecha encendida cayó justo aun lado de nosotros, inmediatamente volteé en busca del responsable y para nuestra suerte era el equipo del pie. Nos pusimos en posición de ataque y la pelea comenzó.

El chico rubio fue tras Donnie, mientras que la castaña que según Abril es la tal Kameko fue tras Mikey y el castaño que según Abril era el tal Yasu se colocó enfrente de mi sacando su catana e invitándome a pelear. Así que acepté su invitación sacando una catana y comenzamos a pelear, por unos minutos creí que iba a ser fácil, ya que recordaba que este chico no sabía pelear, pero a los pocos segundos me di cuenta que mejoró su técnica.

La pelea que tenía con aquel chico estaba pareja, cada movimiento que hacia el chico me los bloqueaba, era como si supiera lo que haría. También lo que me sorprendió era que Karai no hacia otra cosa más que estar parada en el edificio de enfrente viendo la pelea. La verdad, no me importaba lo que estaba haciendo, solo que no era de ella quedarse sin pelear.

Por suerte pude bloquear los ataques de mi oponente, sin embargo este no parecía rendirse, y pude sentir que emanaba una aura oscura de venganza, además que también pude notar que sus ojos estaban determinados a acabar con su objetivo, el cual era yo.

Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, di un rápido vistazo y me di cuenta de que mis hermanos ya no soportarían más, estaban siendo apaleados de manera brutal por aquellos chicos.

Mi oponente hizo una patada giratoria, la cual pude esquivar fácilmente, era algo que Rafa normalmente usaba cuando quería terminar las cosas, pero no contaba que aquel chico hiciera una barrida rápida que hizo que cayera de espaldas y perdiera mi catana. Él aprovechó mi caída para inmovilizarme apuntándome con su catana cerca del cuello. También para ese momento, mis hermanos fueron inmovilizados por aquellos chicos.

-¿Acaso el líder de las tortugas ya no puede pelear?- dijo una voz familiar, y ese era Destructor.

Destructor estaba parado a lado de Karai junto con muchos robots ninja, y en un parpadeo él y los robots ya se encontraba frente a mi.

-Veo que Splinter no les ha enseñado como escapar de estas situaciones – dijo Destructor agachándose un poco para verme. -Si quieres que no te pase nada solo tienes que decirme donde se encuentra Splinter.

-Jamás se lo diría a un tipo como usted -dije en tono firme.

-Veo que no estas dispuesto a cooperar. Así que tomaré medidas drásticas.

Destructor me levantó del suelo aplicándome un doloroso punto de presión en mi brazo derecho y me hizo ver justo a Donnie.

-¡HAKU! -dijo Destructor. -Ya sabes que hacer.

-Como ordene maestro -dijo el rubio.

Haku con un movimiento rápido sacó su catana y le hizo una cortada en el brazo izquierdo a mi hermano.

-¿Vas a hablar? -me preguntó Destructor.

-¡No lo le digas Leo! -gritó Donnie, pero en ese momento otro corte fue para su pierna derecha.

-Si no hablas ahora -me dijo Destructor. -Seguirá el naranja.

No podía soportarlo, mis hermanos iban a sufrir torturas si yo no hablaba, estaba en una situación realmente difícil, nunca imaginé que algo así pudiera pasar. Debí prevenirlo como líder pero no fui lo bastante listo.

-¡Kameko! -gritó Destructor.

La chica parecía dudarlo, no se veía con intención de herir a Mikey, pero la mirada de Destructor la obligaba. Así que la chica lo único que hizo fue golpearlo en puntos específicos que lo dejaban herido.

-¿Hablarás ahora? -volvió a preguntarme y tuve que ceder.

-Deja a mis hermanos -dije. -Personalmente haré que Splinter venga.

-¿Me harías ese favor? - dijo este en tono de burla. -¿Cómo lo harás?

-Yo...le llamaré con mi celular.

-Bien hazlo.

Destructor me soltó, aun estaba a dolorido, y para que no escapara los roboninjas nos encerraron a todos en un circulo. Dude en tomar mi teléfono, pero era de vida y muerte, así que marqué y esperé.

Unos minutos más tarde, mis hermanos y yo nos encontrábamos atados de pies y manos y custodiados por tecnoninjas.

-Lo siento chicos -dije.

-No te disculpes -dijo Donnie. - Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

-Donnie tiene razón Leo -dijo Mikey. - Además el maestro Splinter va acabar con todos ellos cuando llegue.

La situación se había salido de mis manos, a tal grado que tuve que llamar a Splinter para que nos ayudara, solo espero que no pase nada malo.

* * *

 **.**

 _Esto se esta poniendo interesante, ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue Splinter?_

 _¿Qué hará Rafa en esta situación?_

 _Si quieren saber, no duden en ver el siguiente cap._

 _Y no olviden que todo comentario es recibido._

 _Nos leemos pronto._


	10. Chapter 10 ¿De qué lado estas?

**Capitulo 10 ¿De qué lado estas?.**

 **POV. NARRADOR.**

Las tortugas estaban atadas, sus armas confiscadas y Destructor esperaba pacientemente a que llegara Splinter para asesinarlo de una maldita vez.

Mientras tanto Kameko fue hacia donde estaba Rafa, este ultimo estaba en la orilla del edificio observando la ciudad. Kameko se colocó a su lado y también observó la ciudad.

-¿No vas a ayudar a tus hermanos? -preguntó Kameko.

Sin embargo Rafa no contestó nada, Kameko intentó hacerlo reaccionar sin resultado alguno, era como si Rafa estuviera bajo el control de alguien.

-Necesito hablar contigo -dijo Karai tomando a Kameko del brazo y apartándola de los ninjas.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Kameko en voz baja una vez que se apartaron de los ninjas.

-Destructor ha llegado muy lejos -dijo Karai. -Debemos hacer algo antes de que haya sangre por todas partes.

-No creo que sea capaz de semejante cosa.

-Tú no haz convivido mucho con él, créeme, esto no va para nada bueno.

-¡Veo que has venido! - dijo Destructor.

Justo en ese momento apareció Splinter y Destructor lo único que hizo fue cruzarse de brazos y observar a su oponente detenidamente.

-¿Recurres al secuestro de mis hijos solo para verme? -dijo Splinter una vez que estuvo frente a Destructor.

-Era la única forma de hacerte salir de tu escondite. - dijo Destructor al momento que tomaba posición de ataque. -Terminemos con esto de una vez.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Splinter tomando posición de ataque.

Los antiguos rivales comenzaron a pelear, las técnicas que cada uno usaban era sorprendentes, algo que demostraba que eran verdaderos maestros.

Destructor lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra, y Splinter lograba esquivarlos con dificultad, pero no contaba con que Saki usara una artimaña sucia, la cual era sacar una bolita de amoniaco de su traje y lanzarla directo a la cara Splinter, haciendo que la rata mutante quedara temporalmente ciego. Cosa que aprovechó Destructor para golpearlo aun más. Sin embargo Splinter con el sentido auditivo mejorado que tenía lograba bloquear algunos golpes de su oponente, pero Destructor consiguió ponerlo fuera de combate.

-¿Qué pasa Yoshi? -dijo Destructor en modo de burla. -¿Ya no puedes pelear? -le da un golpe directo la cara. -¿Acaso ya te rendiste? -le lanza una patada giratoria que lo deja tirado en el suelo.

Destructor tomó a Splinter por el cuello y lo amenazó con las cuchillas que tenía en su traje. Las tortugas no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, Destructor tenía las cuchillas justo en el cuello de su sensei.

-Debemos hacer algo -dijo Donnie.

-En eso estoy – dijo Leo mientras trataba de sacar la navaja que ocultaba en sus vendas.

-No me daré el lujo de matarte ahora Yoshi -dijo Destructor. -Primero haré que tus hijos mueran uno por uno.

-¡No te atreverías! -exclamó Splinter.

-¿Eso crees? - dijo en tono de burla. -¡Haku! Trae al menor de todos.

A pesar de que el amoniaco que le lanzó Destructor a Splinter justo en la cara lo tenía con una ceguera temporal, Splinter aun podía ver lo que había a su alrededor, sin embargo la mayoría de las cosas eran borrosas. Vio como Haku tomaba a Mikey y lo colocaba justo en frente de él, la tortuga tenía una catana en el cuello.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a mis hijos! -gritó Splinter.

-Es gracioso como es que consideras a estos animales tus hijos -dijo Destructor. -Aunque como veo que eres uno, ya es normal que los consideres de esa forma.

-Señor -dijo Haku sin quitarle la catana a Mikey del cuello. -¿Puedo ya eliminarlo?

-Tú no vas a eliminarlo -ordenó Destructor. -¡Yasu!

Rafa se acercó a donde estaba Destructor e hizo una reverencia.

-Leo has algo – dijo Donnie todo asustado.

-En eso estoy hermano – dijo Leo estando a punto de quedar libre de su atadura.

-Yasu tu te encargarás de eliminar a esta tortuga. -dijo Destructor de una manera fría.

Yasu puso la mano derecha en el mango de su catana, por unos momentos dudo en sacarla, pero al ver la mirada seria de Destructor la empuño en pocos segundos. Apuntó directo al corazón y esperó ordenes.

-¡Espera amigo! -dijo Mikey aterrado. -No tienes que hacerlo, podemos ser amigos, comeremos pizza todos los días.

-¡Acaba con él! -gritó Destructor.

Al momento que la espada comenzó a avanzar hacia el corazón de Mikey, Leo logró zafarse del sus ataduras. Pero era tarde...

-¡No lo haré! -dijo Rafa.

Rafa detuvo su ataque justo a unos centímetros del corazón de Mikey, alejó su espada y la enfundo.

-¡Si no lo harás lo haré yo! -dijo Haku listo para cortarle la garganta a Mikey.

Pero eso tampoco fue posible ya que Rafa le lanzó de una manera rápida una bolita de amoniaco a la cara de Haku, haciendo que este ultimó tirará la catana y Mikey estuviera a salvó.

Destructor ahora si que estaba cabreado, soltó a Splinter y se dirigió a Yasu.

-Te di un hogar -comenzó a decir Destructor. - Te enseñé mi arte en el combate, Te entrené mejor que a uno de mis ninjas. ¡Te había considerado parte de mi clan! ¿Y ASÍ ES COMO ME LO PAGAS!

Mientras Destructor estaba gritándole a Rafa, Leo aprovechó para atacar a los tecnoninjas que los custodiaban y liberar a Donnie. Una vez libres fueron por Mikey.

Karai que estaba junto con Kameko, decidió ponerse en acción.

-Yo distraeré a Destructor – dijo Karai. -Tú mientras debes sacarlos de aquí, incluyendo a Rafa.

-De acuerdo – dijo Kameko poniéndose en acción.

-¡Tuviste la oportunidad de ser el mejor! -seguía Destructor con su discurso. -Pero veo que no es posible hacerte cambiar de opinión.

-¡No lastimaré a mi familia! - dijo Rafa tomando posición de ataque.

Destructor sacó sus cuchilla y atacó a Rafa, por suerte Rafa logró esquivar el primer golpe, pero no podía decirse de los que venía. Destructor era muy fuerte y al parecer aumentaba su fuerza si estaba enojado, Rafa la tenía difícil, muy difícil.

Mientras tanto los tecnoninjas comenzaron a atacar a las tortugas, quienes ya estaba libres, su objetivo era llegar a su maestra y salir de ahí, pero era una tarea bastante complicada.

-Necesitamos una vía de escape– dijo Leo mientras golpeaba a un robot.

-Le mande un mensaje de auxilio a Abril – dijo Donnie esquivando un golpe.

-¿Cuándo llegará? -preguntó Mikey haciendo marometas a lo loco.

-En unos minutos.

-Entonces resistan – dijo Leo.

En eso Rafa salio volando directo a unas cajas que había en el tejado, ya estaba casi acabado y había perdido la máscara que lo cubría. Destructor le había propinado una buena paliza, entre ellas, una logró dejarle una herida muy profunda en un costado de su cuerpo. Aun así Rafa con mucha dificultad logró levantarse y volver a tomar posición de defensa.

-Te eliminaré de una maldita vez – dijo Destructor acercándose lentamente con sus cuchillas en alto.

Justo en el momento que Destructor iba a lanzar el golpe mortal una nube de humo explotó entre ellos y Rafa fue jalado del brazo a un área lejos de Destructor.

-Kameko – dijo Rafa - ¿Qué haces?

-Salvarte tu vida y la de tu familia. -dijo ella. -¡Ahora Karai!

Muchas bombas de humo comenzaron a explotar en todo el tejado, dejando a los presentes un poco confundido. Sin embargo Leo aprovechó esta situación y fue por Splinter quien estaba tirado en el piso inconsciente.

-¡Leo es hora de irnos!- gritó Donnie.

Todo iba a salir como se planeo, a excepción de que láser rosas comenzaron a caer por el lugar.

-¡Krang a localizado al sujeto de prueba! -dijo uno sin dejar de disparar.

-Debemos recuperarlo para seguir con el experimento Krang – dijo otro.

-Tras él.

Varios Krang fueron tras Rafa, este apenas podía correr gracias a la paliza de Destructor. Kameko en un intento por sacarlo de ahí vio un contenedor de basura justo abajo del edificio e ideo un plan, plan que Rafa captó y se opuso.

-Tienes que salir de aquí – dijo Kameko preocupada. -Si Destructor te atrapa morirás y si el Krang te atrapa después de hacerte varios experimentos morirás.

-No tengo mucho de que escoger. -dijo Rafa sarcásticamente.

-¡Deja los juegos y escapa ahora!

-¿Qué pasará contigo? -dijo preocupado.

-Estaré bien.

-¿Cómo estas segu...

Rafa no pudo terminar lo ultimo, ya que Kameko le había dado un beso justo en la boca, el ninja rojo no podía creerlo, era algo que nunca había imaginado. Si aun fuera tortuga sus hermanos se habrían burlado de él, pero por unos segundos agradeció de que no lo era para poder disfrutar de aquel momento.

Una vez que Kameko se separó de él, Rafa quedo sin habla, cosa que aprovechó la chica para empujarlo directo al contenedor de basura. Sin embargo justo en ese momento una red que iba directo hacia Rafa atrapó a Kameko y unos Krang la tomaron como prisionera.

Rafa vio aquella escena desde el contenedor de basura al cual había ido a caer, quiso hacer algo, pero la herida en su cuerpo ya había perdido mucha sangre, cosa que lo mantenía débil.

En eso Casey apareció justo en ese momento y sacó a Rafa del contenedor de basura y como pudo lo llevó hasta un área segura lejos de edificio de la pelea. Hasta llegar justo a un lado de una entrada de alcantarilla.

-¿Ahora cómo entramos sin caernos? - dijo Casey mientras movía la tapa.

Casey con mucho esfuerzo cargó a Rafa en hombros y con mucho cuidado logró bajarlo a la alcantarilla.

-Bien. - dijo el deportista. - Ahora solo debo llevarte hasta la guarida.

-Casey – dijo Rafa en un estado de semi conciencia. -¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Hace unas horas que me contaron – dijo este mientras ponía un brazo de Rafa alrededor de su cuello y así llevarlo con mayor facilidad.

-¿Mis hermanos lo saben?- preguntó Rafa.

-No.

-Entonces se llevaran una sorpresa cuando lleguemos. -dijo Rafa haciendo una media sonrisa.

-Aprovechando. - dijo Casey. -Lamento lo del golpe en tu primer día de clases.

-Me las pagarás.

* * *

 _¿Cómo ven? ¿Sorprendidos?_

 _Apuesto que no se imaginaron eso._

 _Rafa se negó a matar a uno de su familia y por esa acción Destructor ahora lo busca para matarlo. Además el Krang descubrió su paradero y ahora van tras él._

 _¿Cómo se tomaran las tortugas al descubrir que su hermano ahora es un humano?_

 _Si quieren saberlo, no duden en ver el siguiente cap._

 _Compartan la historia._

 _Nos leemos a la próxima_


	11. Chapter 11 Tan cerca y tan lejos

**Capitulo 11. Tan cerca y tan lejos.  
**

 **POV. LEO.**

Llegamos a la alcantarilla todos completos, bueno, se que la mayoría con raspones y golpes, pero lo bueno es que todos estábamos con vida. Donnie a pesar de sus heridas fue a revisar al maestro Splinter y para nuestra suerte la ceguera solo iba a ser temporal. Lo malo es que íbamos a recibir un buen regaño por desobedecer, en especial a mi.

-¡Fue algo loco!- dijo Mikey todo emocionado. -Nunca habíamos tenido este tipo de peleas. Debo anotarlo en mi diario de peleas.

-¿Tienes un diario de peleas? -preguntó Donnie mientras Abril le vendaba la pierna herida que tenía.

-Siiiiiii, en el anoto todos los enfrentamientos que hemos tenido a detalle.

-¿Y por qué? -preguntó Abril.

-Porque tal ves en un futuro sea un ninja reconocido y famoso el cual contará a sus discípulos todas sus proezas.

Mikey se hace muchas ilusiones, incluso en los momentos más extraños, al menos nos recuerda que siempre hay un lado positivo a todo lo que pasa.

-Hijos mios – dijo sensei entrando en la sala con su bastón.

-Maestro debería descansar – dijo Donnie, el cual intentó levantarse pero Abril se lo impidió.

-Sé que debería. -dijo el sensei en un semblante serio. -Pero antes de eso creo que debería escuchar explicaciones.

Ya me lo esperaba, sabía que el sensei me iba a linchar cuando le llamé al quesófono, sabía que nos iba a regañar por salir sin su permiso y sabía que se iba a decepcionar de mi. Solo quería investigar y el resultado de eso fue una enorme paliza.

Eché un vistazo a mis hermanos, estaban con la cabeza abajo y se veían un poco asustados, pero todo era mi culpa, yo propuse el desobedecer y salir de las alcantarillas. Es correcto que me haga responsable de mis acciones.

-Bien. - dijo Splinter. -¿Me van a decir quien es el responsable?

-Tomaré toda la responsabilidad sensei – dije en un tono firme.

-¡Espera sensei! - dijo Donnie. - También soy responsable.

-Yo igual – dijo Mikey.

Siempre cuando el sensei busca al responsable de cualquier fechoría, todos aceptamos la culpa. Un ejemplo seria cuando apenas teníamos 8 años de edad, y Splinter nos reunió a todos en el dojo para encontrar al responsable quien rompió su taza de té especial.

Inmediatamente todos sabíamos que el responsable era Mikey, pero al momento que él iba a confesar, Rafa tomó la responsabilidad y Donnie también dijo que era el culpable y sin más pensarlo también acepte la culpa aunque no tenía nada que ver. A partir de ese momento todos nos hacíamos responsables por todo lo que pasaba, en especial por lo que hacia Mikey. Pero esta vez no iba a permitir que mis hermanos tomen la culpa de algo que yo soy el responsable.

-¡No! -exclamé. -Ellos no tuvieron nada que ver, yo fui el que decidió romper las reglas.

-Esto nunca creí verlo de ti Leonardo. -dijo el sensei.

-Yo solo quería.

-Esta vez hiciste la peor cosa que se te hubiera ocurrido.

-Sensei yo...

-Pusiste en peligro a tus hermanos. ¿Qué me puedes decir a tu favor?

-Nada sensei. -dije agachando la cabeza y mirando al suelo.

-Me has decepcionado.

Nunca creí escuchar esas palabras de mi sensei, siempre fui el responsable de los cuatro, él que siempre cumplía con las ordenes, él que nunca contradecía al sensei por cualquier cosa, y escuchar que lo decepcioné de parte de él, me deja devastado.

Con eso ultimo el sensei se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al dojo, yo en cambio me fui a mi habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra.

* * *

 **POV. NARRADOR.**

Ahora iremos a otra zona de las alcantarillas, una en donde se encontraban Rafa y Casey. Este ultimo estaba cargando a Rafa en su espalda.

-Ya casi llegamos. - dijo Casey - Un par de túneles más y ya.

-Prométeme que no dirás que me cargaste de caballito por las alcantarillas. -dijo Rafa debilitado.

-Claro que no lo diré, sería muy vergonzoso.

Mientras estos chicos iban directo a la guarida, un rayo de color rosa rozó justo a su lado. Casey volteó para ver de donde venía y para su buena suerte, había tres Krangs detrás de ellos.

-Tenemos serios problemas. - dijo Casey. -Tendré que bajarte por unos momentos.

Casey bajo a Rafa de su espalda con mucho cuidado y este quedo parado a unos centímetros cerca del deportista.

-Mejor ve a la guarida Rafa. - dijo Casey al momento que se ponía su máscara y sacaba su palo de hockey. -Yo me encargo de estos robots alienígenas.

-Si me voy guiaré al Krang hasta mis hermanos. - dijo Rafa.

-Entonces mejor los hago pedacitos.

Casey corrió hacia los Krangs y los apaleo uno por uno, la pelea fue muy rápida y en pocos segundos el Krang quedo hecho polvo.

-No fue difícil- presumió Casey.

-Solo machacaste a tres Krang – dijo Rafa tratando de mantenerse en pie.

-Pero estuve genial amigo.

-Como digas.

En eso un grupo de más Krangs apareció por las alcantarillas y estos eran como unos veinte.

-No podrás con todos – dijo Rafa.

-¿Eso crees? - preguntó Casey al ver como los robots los rodeaban.

-¿Aun piensas que podrás?

-¿Alguna idea?

-Si. - dijo Rafa buscando algo en el techo. - Donnie tiene un sistema de seguridad oculto por si hay intrusos, solo hay que hacerlo sonar.

-¿Y dónde esta?

-Allá arriba.

Casey miró el techo y vio un dispositivo casi idéntico a un detector de incendios, solo que este se camuflaba con el entorno y tenía forma de tortuga. Miró a Rafa y este captó la idea del exquelonio. Así que Casey sacó un tejo y lo puso en el suelo.

-El sujeto de pruebas conocido como Rafael – dijo un Krang. -Debería volver a la cede del Krang para continuar con los experimentos.

-Nadie se llevará a este chico – dijo Casey al momento que golpeaba el tejo con su palo.

El tejo golpeó a unos cuantos krangs, para luego rebotar en la pared y luego en la otra hasta terminar golpeando el dispositivo de Donnie.

-Agáchate – dijo Rafa.

Rafa jaló a Casey hacia el suelo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una descarga eléctrica atacó a los Krangs haciéndolos explotar por completo.

-Nunca imaginé que Donnie tuviera un dispositivo que da descargas eléctricas. - dijo Casey mientras ayudaba a Rafa a levantarse del suelo.

-Bueno. - dijo Rafa. - Es reciente.

-Se nota.

-Ahora solo hay que esperar que vengan mis hermanos.

-¿Qué?

-El dispositivo manda una señal que indica que hay intrusos, solo es cuestión de segundos para que vengan.

Y Rafa no mentía a lo lejos se podían escuchar pasos aproximándose hacia ellos. Donnie y Mikey se lograron ver al fondo de la alcantarilla, Rafa estaba más relajado, porque sabía que ya iba a estar a salvo, ahora solo tenía que buscar alguna forma de explicar su situación y que no lo consideraran loco.

Sin embargo, las cosas iban a cambiar, de la nada una red electrificada atrapó a Rafa y detrás de este había un Krang totalmente negro con un arma diferente a las que usaban los otros.

-¡Rafa! -gritó Casey, pero un rayo morado lo hizo volar al otro extremó de la alcantarilla, muy cerca de Donnie y Mikey.

-¿Casey? -dijo Donnie sorprendido al ver como caía frente a él.

-Tienen a Rafa – dijo Casey todo a dolorido.

Mikey fue corriendo hasta donde estaba el Krang negro dispuesto a atacarlo, pero el Krang solo tomó a Rafa y se teletransportó, dejando a Mikey con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Cómo hizo eso? - exclamó el quelonio naranja.

-¡Ay no! - dijo Casey corriendo hasta llegar junto a Mikey. -Se lo han llevado.

-¿Tú activaste la alarma? -preguntó Donnie.

-Eso no importa, el Krang tiene a Rafa.

-¡Qué! -dijeron Mikey y Donnie al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 _¿Qué opinan? ¿Sorprendidos?_

 _Ahora Rafa fue atrapado por el Krang._

 _¿Casey les contará la verdad a las tortugas?_

 _¿Irán a rescatar a Rafa?_

 _Si quieren saberlo, no duden en leer el siguiente cap, ya que la historia esta entrando en su clímax._

 _Nos leemos a la próxima._


End file.
